A doctors touch
by capturingme
Summary: Kurt has just hit the Broadway scene. His biggest part is about to open in 2 weeks when he comes down with a cough. His friend suggests their doctor, Dr Anderson. Little does Kurt know that its really Blaine, the one night stand from weeks ago.OC included
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first ever Klaine fic, so take it easy on me please. I really don't know what I'm doing but I'm learning! Let me know what you think and how I can improve :3**

* * *

><p>Kurt doubled over, his chest aching as he suffered from yet another coughing fit. They were getting worse, and for a Broadway star that was never good. He had been sent home earlier in the day under firm orders to get some rest. His understudy Rick had given him a warm hug and a number for Dr Anderson's practice, the best doctor in New York.<p>

At 24 Kurt was one of the most well known Broadway stars out today. He had traveled back and forth from Ohio to New York for several years, waiting for his big break to come. When it did, a year and a half ago, Kurt rented the closest cleanest condo he could get to his acting agency. New York had been a dream come true, with friendly people and a new experience every day it was never boring. Kurt's love life was never serious, his job and art had come first. He had enrolled in a Design school course which would be starting after his next show is finished.

When he finally got his Broadway break Kurt had been in a rerun of Guys and Dolls for the first six months, then a new show called Bang Bang Goodbye which had really gotten a lot of attention, every show was sold out. His latest show, soon to open, was Lost in Gravity, and he had the main role. He couldn't just call in sick a week and a half before it open.

So this left Kurt sipping on cold water, starring at the small white card in his hand. 'Dr Anderson's Practice' was clearly printed on it, an address and phone number below. You would think after a year and a half in New York Kurt would know a doctor, or at least have seen one, but he had been so busy and so healthy he never had the need for one. Kurt sighed, putting his phone to his ear; a small wheezing sound was now coming from within his throat as he breathed, he needed to get in as soon as he possible.

Listening to the dial tone he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. Tired glasz coloured eyes gazed back at him, more blue then green today. He noted the purple colour under his dull eyes, lack of sleep starting to etch into his features. Kurt scrunched up his nose, noting his skin looking dryer than usual. Kurt was disappointed by his lack of moisturizing routine time he had put in. Running a hand through his brown locks he sighed, the phone finally clicking over to a receptionist.

"Dr. Anderson Practice, how may I help you?" A small high voice came through the earpiece.

"Uh yes, Id like to book an appoint for as soon as possible with the doctor.." Kurt paused to cough again. "I haven't seen him before, but I need to see a doctor as soon as possible please."

There was a small pause; Kurt assumed the lady was searching through appointment times. "We have a cancellation for tomorrow morning at 8.30am, is that okay with you? The next appointment after that is Tuesday at 12.15pm." Kurt pictured the girl, young and bored, flicking her pen back and forth as she waited for a reply.

"I will take tomorrow" his voice came out raspy, the sooner the better. If he left it for another three days he might not be better before the show started.

"Name and contact number? Can you please come in a little early so we can set up a file for you" the lady, Kurt could hear the little clicking noise of a pen.

"Kurt Hummel, 555-388-374" he sipped some more of his water, the icy cold water hitting his tender throat. With that the phone call was done, he would be seeing a doctor in the morning.

Kurt sighed, putting the water down on his bedside table and setting his Iphone up on his dock. Like in the movies by Katy Perry started playing around his room, he slowly stripped down to boxers and a tshirt, curling into his soft queen size bed. The bed sheets were cool against his warm skin, his heavy eyelids closing. Kurt breathed in, the scent of roses filling his nostrils. Within minutes his slipped into a deep sleep, his dreams taking over from reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Glee, Kurt or Blaine -though I totally wished I did! Wow I got so much response from chapter 1 so I thought I would treat you all and put chapter 2 up. Hope you like it, leave reviews and let me know? I already have chapter 3 in the making.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh!~" Kurt cried out, his head falling back into his blue pillow. His blunt nailed dug into the others back as their bodies moved against each others in a drunken sweaty state.<em>

_The boy, Blaine, had caught his attention at the Xtasy, a gay bar a few streets away from his condo. Kurt wasn't one for a one night stand, but after a few drinks and the two of them grinding into each other on the dance floor Kurt was horny, he couldn't say no when the offer arrived._

_Though Blaine was shorter than him, he had a build that held Kurt's frame in a dominate extremely sex way. It drove Kurt crazy. And when they kissed? It was electricity shot through Kurt's body; want more and more of the golden tanned boy. So it was no surprise they he was currently naked, Kurt underneath Blaine, begging to be touched in every way possible._

"_You l-like that?" Blaine whined, rolling his hips down against Kurt's again, his lips attaching to Kurt's porcelain throat. He sucked on it, tasting a hint peppermint, leaving a purple mark behind, enjoying himself; this beautiful stranger was driving him wild. His usual well-groomed mask had been shed the moment his eyes landed on Kurt. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's spine, a whimper escaping from those soft lips he was just getting to know._

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you want to get out of here?" the boy whispered into Kurt's ear.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt fell out of bed with groan, his head hitting his bedside table. He closed his eyes, taking deep paced breaths to cal his racing heart. He had been dreaming about that one night again. The night he had broken his own rules and had a one night stand with some he barely knew. Blaine, a first name, was all that remained along with the memory. He wished he had woken earlier, maybe caught the boy sneaking out of his apartment and gotten a number. It has been almost three weeks now and Kurt could not get the curly haired boy out of his dreams. Sometimes it would a full flashback, other time it would all be mixed up, out of order.<p>

Slowly opening his eyes he was greeted with half his bed sheets on the floor. I must have been tossing and turning again. He sighed, rubbing at his forehead before getting up. Stretching he pulled the blinds up and allowed the early morning sun to warm his skin. He liked having a condo; he always managed to get the sun perfectly hitting his room. Kurt made his bed, stopping to cough every now and then. His throat was sore, but he had had worse days. Finally, once his room was in a decent state, he headed for a shower.

* * *

><p>8am rolled around just as Kurt left his condo and skipped down to the corner where the bus was. He managed to get there just as the 779 bus pulled in, which headed right pass where the doctors was apparently located. He sat right behind the bus driver so he could see where he was going; he was <em>not<em> going to be late for this appointment. He wanted to get this over and done with.

Kurt hated doctors. He hated the memories he had relating to doctors and hospitals, losing his mother so early and having so many scared with his father's heart had left a fowl taste in Kurt's mouth at the idea of a doctor's visit. White walls and uncomfortable chairs, bad news and bad memories laced through Kurt's mind at the thought of doctor visits. Kurt liked to keep his visits minimal and short, the quicker the better.

His bus was mostly empty, a few elderly ladies gossiped in the corner while a similar group of girls from a private school did the same in the back seats. Kurt smiled to himself, remembering the days with Mercedes and the Glee club. He was so caught up in the memories of sitting in Mr Shuester's class room talking about everything that he almost missed his bus stop. Jumping from his seat he exited the bus right before the doors slammed shut with a squeak. Kurt let out a sharp breath, stood up straight and cleaned himself off.

He looked up and was greeted with a white sign. 'Dr. Anderson Practice' stared back at him like a death sentence.

* * *

><p>After filing in his detailed at the reception Kurt was sitting in the waiting room on edge. He was flipping through a vogue magazine yet with ever sound the echoed through the room he jumped. Kurt <em>was<em> right; the girl on the phone was pretty much the same in person, bored looking and always clicking her pen. She chewed gum with her mouth open, looking down at Kurt through brown dull eyes as he suffered yet another coughing fit. She had tacky chipped red nail polish on that matched her lipstick, and Kurt's insides were begging to give her a makeover. He ended up ignoring them when he coughed really badly, a sharp pain filling his throat. He had sat down sipping water before picking up the magazine.

Time ticked on and he eventually started to calm his thoughts, his cough only coming out in short muffled sounds now. He was just about to check his phone when his named was called in a familiar voice. "Mr Hummel?" said a low raw voice which made Kurt's head snap up.

Blaine stood in the doorway, looking down at his file. He had yet to look up, but Kurt knew those locks and that voice from all his dreams. Dr Anderson was Blaine, the guy he thought he would only ever see again in his dreams. Kurt was frozen, his heart pounding in his chest as the news slowly sunk in.

"Mr Hummel?" Dr Anderson said again, this time he looked up from the file and his eyes instantly landed on Kurt's. "K-kurt?" He said in shock, his eyes wide as the papers in his hands fell to the floor. The room was quiet as the two looked at one another; the only sound was on the receptionist's gum popping before she greeted yet another person on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter will be covering the one night stand that happened 3 weeks ago in detail, as the dreams are all mixed up and out of order.<strong> **Let me know what you think so far :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is Chapter 3! Im happy to say its longer then chapter 1 and 2 put together and I put a lot of effort into this :) Let me know what you think? Its all a flashback. Reviews will really help me out, let me know what you want or ideas. Im still really knew at this and just want to do well :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WEEKS EARLIER<strong>

Dressed in his bright red skinny jeans, black converse boots and 'Likes Boys' shirt, Kurt hit the night club scene one July night. It was a humid night, his top sticking to his thin frame the moment he stepped out of his friend's car.

Alice stood next to him, dressed in his brightest dress; a blue wig framed his square jaw. Alice was one of Kurt's more unique friends. They had met a few weeks ago at a bar and hit of a great friendship instantly. He was a well known drag queen, his green eyes always framed by wild eyelashes and make up. Kurt often called him 'Queenie' while he received 'Divalicious' in return. It was a strange but welcomed friendship they had.

Linking arms they showed their IDs to the bouncer, Alice slipping his number into the blonde's side pocket. Once thing Kurt loved about Alice was his adventurous attitude. If Alice saw something he wanted, something interesting, he would go for it. That's what had lead Kurt to the place he was now.

Xtasy was one of the most well known gay clubs in New York. It housed a variety of male dancers, drag queens, transvestites and lesbians. Kurt had only heard rumors about the place, never once been before. Apparently everyone walks away with at least a number by the end of the night. People were friendly, adventurous and it didn't matter what you classified yourself as, all was accepted.

Taking the few steps up the entrance, after finally managing to extract Alice from the bouncer, Kurt was greeted with the main room to the club. Lasers bounced off the walls, music filled his belly as the bass drum sent vibrations through the whole building. People were dancing, some singing along in drunken states. Everyone seemed to be smiling, laughing or dancing.

The room was mainly painted in warm reds and pinks, lounges lined the walls with small booths near the bar. There were couples kissing in the corner, boys doing body shots off the bar and some drag queens dancing up in the main DJ booth. Kurt was buzzing just from the look of everything; he couldn't wait to actually experience it.

* * *

><p>One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, more<p>

* * *

><p>His head fell back as laughter escaped his lips. Everything was so funny, so crazy and wild and Kurt just couldn't get enough. He felt so alive, so jumpy and wanting to dance, badly.<p>

Alice had left him to go dance with cupid – a short balding guy with a diaper on and fake angel wings. He wasn't Kurt's type but he seemed to have gotten Alice's approval – and Kurt was left flirting with the bartender. He was cute, and Kurt would so ask for his number if the guy hadn't said he was taken. But it was nice to have someone to talk to while he was on his own.

"Hey!" the bartender, Matt, waved his hand in front of Kurt's. He must have zoned out. He leaned over the bar to talk to Kurt, the music drowning out most voices unless you were close to each other. "This is for you, house special from the guy at the end in blue" He said, his voice tickling Kurt's neck. "He's pretty cute" Matt added almost as an afterthought before pulling back. He gave Kurt a wink before attending to a lady – or was it a guy?- who was decked out to look like Madonna.

Kurt blinked down at the drink, a pink fruity looking drink before looking in the direction Matt had told him. His eyes locked with the most adorable brown eyes he had ever seen, even when they were blown out in a lust filled state. The guy has a goofy grin on, his triangular eyebrows raised in questioning glance. Kurt shot a glance at Matt who was wriggling his eyebrows at Kurt, edging him on. _Oh hell, why not_. Kurt smiled back, picking his drink up and heading over to the brunette.

* * *

><p>After sitting down next to the brunette they had hit it off really well, a conversation about the club, the drinks and music caused the two to lean in closer and closer to each other. The brunette had yet to introduce himself, and Kurt had yet to give his name, but he was enjoying himself. The stranger had his hand on Kurt's hip as he whispered in his ear. "Want to dance?" the voice was low, drawing Kurt in more, "because you look like you came here to have some fun, not sit at the bar all night." Kurt shivered as the brunettes voice tickled his neck, causing goose bumps to rise.<p>

"Y-yeah" he said into the curly haired boy's ear before pulling away and draining his drink. He shot Matt a wink before grabbing the boys hand and dragging him to the dance floor. It was louder in between the bodies, the bass was making everything jump and Kurt's head was spinning. He spotted Alice with cupid kissing in the corner as Kurt pulled the stranger close, their bodies molding against one another.

"Blaine" the boy said into Kurt's ear, his hands on Kurt's hips as they started grinding against one another.

"Huh?" Kurt said back confused his voice huskier then he expected.

"My name, its Blaine.. I was hoping to get yours in return?"

"Oh.. Kurt" he said smiling, arms wrapping around Blaine's neck.

* * *

><p>The longer they danced the more heated they got, their bodies rolling against one another. It was when Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear by accident that it had become a game, which could break the other fastest. Kurt would have Blaine breathing heavily in his ear, pressing his leg against Kurt's before he pulled back and spun around, laughing at the frustrated noise Blaine would make. It was hot, and Kurt couldn't help but think of what it would sound like without the thumping music in the background.<p>

"Stop" Blaine growled eventually, grabbing Kurt's hips before he could pull away. "You're not going anywhere this time" his voice was low, their bodies covered in sweat and desire pulled in their stomach. He leaned up and kissed Kurt hungrily, a sweet cherry taste greeting him. Kurt whimpered into the kiss before running his hand into Blaine's hair, holding him there while he kissed back forcefully. They clawed at each other's bodies, wanting more and more of one another. If it wasn't for the wolf whistle coming from Alice Kurt was sure they would have done it right then and there.

"Fuck" Kurt whimpered, burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck as their hips continued to roll into one another. This boy was doing to things to him that no other had. He usually had class about him, not wanting to get anywhere to fast with a guy.

"Do.. do you want to get out of here?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, his teeth nipping his earlobe.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as Blaine pushed him against the wall of his building, lips attaching to Kurt's long slender neck. "O-oh" Kurt's head leaned back against the grey wall, his eyes watching the stars above him as Blaine did as he please.<p>

"Want you" Blaine grunted "so bad. Taste so good" Kurt shivered as Blaine continued to mumble against his neck. They were both obviously turned on and Kurt really wanted this. He hadn't been laid in so long and Blaine was really hot.

"U-up stairs.. top floor" he stopped to whimper "you can do all you want up there." With that comment Blaine jumped back, grabbing Kurt's hip impatiently as they walked into the main lobby. Kurt shivered from the loss of contact and pressing the button for the elevator. They said nothing as they waited; the elevator seemed to take forever before it binged and the doors open. The boys stepped in, sexual tension making their bodies buzz in anticipation.

Slowly the doors slipped closed, and before Kurt could even say anything his body was being pushed up yet another surface. Blaine's lips attached to his as his hands found their way into the brunette curls he liked so much. Kurt whimpered loudly, his hips rolling into Blaine's. The door pinged open, making the boys jump apart looking like deer's caught in headlights. Kurt let out a breath when he realized it was his floor, grabbing Blaine's hand he pulled the boy down the hall. Shaking his keys out of his skin tight red jeans, which were also making Blaine give off amazingly frustrated noises, Kurt finally managed to open the door.

"Welcome to Mi Casa" he said, throwing his keys on the table and turning around to look Blaine up and down. He licked his lips, appreciating the way the blue shirt stretched over Blaine's toned body. His eyes ran lower, moaning quietly when he saw the outline of Blaine's cock through his jeans, reminding Kurt of exactly how hard he was. His jeans were already tight before he got hard.

Blaine must have heard Kurt as he stepped forward, slamming the door shut with his foot. "Nice place" he said though his eyes never left Kurt. He closed the small gap between the two, hands sliding onto Kurt's hip "Now, would you like to show me the bedroom so I can take care of you?" he raised an eyebrow, hands sneaking under Kurt's shirt and rubbing circles into his hips.

* * *

><p>The night was long, with sensitive touches and hot throaty sounds filling the air. It was just before dawn when the two curled against one another, energy draining from their bodies.<p>

"Woah.." Blaine said in shock, Kurt nodded in agreement. There was a connection between the two, their bodies and the reactions to one another, which neither had experienced before. It felt so right, so magical. They fit perfectly against each other, matching puzzle pieces. "T-that.. was.." he didn't have to finish his statement for Kurt to understand. "You know, you're beautiful" the old boy said, fingers drawing pictures on Kurt's bare hip.

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes scanning over the top of Blaine's brunette curls. They were currently laid out on the bed, a mix on limps and blankets tangled together. Blaine head was resting right over his heart, and Kurt could tell it was going crazy. He wanted to know more about the stranger in his bed, had a sense that he needed this guy in his life. Kurt wasn't one for a one night stand, so the fact he had let this stranger change that made Kurt curious. What else could Blaine change?

* * *

><p>Eventually the two feel asleep, Blaine releasing little snores that echoed around the condo. Kurt has slipped into such a deep sleep that even Finn, his step brother, would have been impressed.<p>

It was a few hours later when Kurt stirred awake, his bed feeling slightly cooler than earlier. His body stretched out, back arching as a yawn escaping his lips similar to a cat stretching after a nap.

It was around midday now, the sun beaming through his curtains and brightening the room. Today felt good, after the wonderful night he had had, sleeping in the brunettes arms for most of the morning and now to wake and find out more about the curious boy; it was defiantly going to be a good day.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, his body still aching from the night's events. He tilted his head to the side, ready to be greeted by the mysterious brunette when he found an empty bed. _Where is he?_ Kurt felt an unusual ache in his heart as he noted the side of the bed has been made. Sitting up he looked around his condo, listening carefully for any hint of movement. He found none; his condo was empty apart from him. There was no sign of the boy he spent the night with, not even a letter or contact number. All he had left was the memory and a name. Blaine.

Maybe today wasn't going to be as good as Kurt expected.

* * *

><p>AN: Review? Good? Bad? Let me know? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this chapter is back in the present time and is more playing with Blaine's mind and what is going on with him. I am pretty happy with this chapter and where it ends, a lot of questions are unanswered and yeah.. enjoy! Also, I don't own Kurt or Blaine *pout***

* * *

><p>Fear is a funny thing, it can send you to the worse places in your life, and at the same time it can send you to the best. Kurt had been so afraid of doctors that he had avoided them since he arrived in New York, yet he was scared to lose his big chance, which leads him to where he was now.<p>

Dr Anderson's waiting room.

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Oh my god.<em> Kurt stood up, eyes roaming once over the man in front of him. Blaine's curls were styled back with gel, yet Kurt could still remember what they looked like when they were lose and wild, the way they felt under his fingertips. He wore dark dress pants and white shirt with an A sown on. _He looks good. Dr. Anderson.. Dr. Blaine Anderson.. Why had did I never asked Blaine what he did for a living? Oh.. Because he left before I could._

Kurt squared his shoulder, wanting to look as if his heart wasn't aching at the site in front of him. He had imagined this moment a thousand times, mysterious Blaine would be extremely regretful for leaving, almost begging for Kurt's attention and of course he would give it to him. The Blaine he had met was one in a million; at least that's what he had day dreamed. Kurt had been physically and mentally attracted to Blaine on a whole different level, and that's why it hurt so much when Blaine looked back at him in panic. It was like he thought Kurt was stalking him or something.

"Blaine" he said, voice slightly higher then he wished it to be. "I never knew you were a doctor" he paced himself. _That right, I didn't know! Don't look at me like that!_ Kurt mentally pleaded when Blaine's brows pulled together, giving Kurt a look he couldn't pin down. "I should le-" Kurt stopped mid sentence as a horrible cough wrecked his body. He bent other, one hand on his chest, the other over his mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes as he continued coughing, it hurt so much. His chest was tight, heart racing. In all the years of going to a public school Kurt had never caught such a bad cough as this; this one took over his whole body. It made him light headed and weak, his throat raw and breathing hard. _Fuck._

"Come on, sit down" a hand rested on his back, rubbing at it slowly. "Take deep breaths if you can't stop I'm going to have to put you on ventilation." Blaine's voice wrapped around him, concern lacing his words. _Is his job, don't think anything of it._ Either way, it made Kurt feel a tad better, Blaine wasn't looking at him like he was a stalker anymore at least.

His back felt like it was on fire underneath Blaine's hand, his skin tingling for more. Kurt closed his eyes, his body shaking with each cough as he slowly sat back down. He tried thinking of the last time he had gotten sick, it felt like years had passed since then. He couldn't be sick now; he had a show opening in a matter of weeks! No Broadway star lets their understudy go on opening night. No, Kurt had worked too hard for that to happen, this was his show and he wasn't going to let this cough get to him.

In time Kurt's breathing regulated, the cough dying down to little hitches of breath. Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder awkwardly "there we go, that's better. If you'd like to come with me, we can get that chest of yours looked at." Kurt was too busy trying to keep his breathing right to notice the blush that covered Blaine's cheeks.

* * *

><p>A blush rose up Kurt's neck despite his mental pray for it not to. Blaine- no sorry, Dr Anderson, had asked Kurt to remove his top so he could listen to Kurt's heart beat and inspect a red mark Kurt had mentioned. He cursed himself for how easy he blushed around Blaine. Even if Blaine was being completely professional and avoiding his eyes as much as he could.<p>

Kurt slowly undid his buttons, little coughs coming from the bottom of his lungs escaping every so often. He was too busy looking at his buttons to notice Blaine looking into the reflection of the mirror, eyes on the skin being exposed. However, he did hear the struggled noise Blaine made.

His eyes flicked up instantly, the blush moving to his cheeks. This was so much different than the club. Back then they both had alcohol fueling their confidence, now it was first thing in the morning and Kurt hadn't even had his coffee to wake him up. _Is he.._ Kurt tilted his head to the side, laughing quietly when he saw Blaine's back straighten, his eyes widened in the reflection of the mirror. _Well, that's interesting._

Kurt felt like he should be angry, should be snapping at Blaine and demanding why Blaine had left, but he was too tired to even bother. His body felt weak and honestly he was happier that he saw Blaine again then he was angry at this moment.

* * *

><p>Blaine gulped, how was he suppose to attend to Kurt professionally when he could remember exactly how that body felt in the heat of the moment? He was torn, completely and utterly torn. His heart and mind fought over logic and fairytales.<p>

That night, that one perfect night, had plagued his dreams for weeks now. Menacing the lie he knew now. He had run, had hoped that he didn't have to face what he felt that one amazing night. It was too complicated; Kurt didn't deserve someone as contradicting as he was.

Picking up his stethoscope, eyes flicking away from the mirror where he had been, embarrassingly, watching his patient undo his shirt. _Stop it!_ Blaine scolded himself, _You left_ _Kurt weeks ago. This is Mr Hummel, your patient who has a bad cough and rash. Stop it. Stay professional._

All those thoughts went out the window the second he placed that stethoscope on Kurt's chest and watched him shiver from the cold metal. _Oh shit_."Deep breath" he squeaked, eyes linger on Kurt's for a little too long. _Oh wow, they don't look like the sky, _he thought. _They look like the ocean, filled with so much mystery and adventure._

_But I can't dive in. I would drown, be swallowed and lose reality._

* * *

><p>"Okay, we are going to do a few things" Blaine said as Kurt did his top up. Kurt bit his lip, nervously awaiting the verdict. He inwardly hated on himself when his heart raced at the word 'we' coming from Blaine's perfect lips. "You are going to be booked in for a chest x-ray to make sure there are no holes or other issues in your lungs. I also want to take some blood to check your levels; lastly I want to take a pulmonary function test. Just blow into this tube and it will test how much oxygen can be held in your lungs and if it is coming out quick enough."<p>

"T-that.. Sounds pretty serious" Kurt said eyes wide and full of fear. He absolutely hated needles and an x-ray meant more doctor visits_. It's like he is purposely putting me in hell. _

"From what I can tell, without any tests or scans, is you have a severe case of bronchitis which doesn't explain this rash. The pulmonary test will also help check for any asthma or emphysema." He paused as Kurt doubled over couching again. "We should cover all bases in the texts so we can treat it correctly." He rubbed Kurt's arm lightly, lingering a little longer than one should.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm lightly "If you'll roll up your sleeve I will take the blood now then you can go set up an x-ray appointment at the reception."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand on his arm then back up at Blaine. "I.. I um.. Hate needles.. Can't stand them.. Get super duper dizzy" he rambled. _Oh god what if I faint in front of him?_

"You can lay down" he motioned to the bed "and don't worry Kurt, I will take care of you."

* * *

><p>A prick into Kurt's perfect pale skin had the diva squeezing his eyes shut. Blaine took a second to admire Kurt, eyes lingering on his patients neck. He wondered if Kurt had any hickeys or marks like he had for days after that one night. He remembered sucking on it quite a lot, he remembering liking the sounds that would come from Kurt when he did just that. He wondered what it would like to kiss at the skin every morning and night, to hear the pleasured moans and pants caused by him.<p>

_Stop that. You can't.. Stop believing in fairy-tales_. Blaine took a deep breath before going back to his job. "You're going great, just take deep breaths and talk to me okay? Don't think about it." Blaine attached the first small bottle to the end of the needle and started pulling back slowly, the bottle slowly filling with red liquid.

"Why did you leave?" the words made Blaine's whole body still, the needle lingering in his hand. "That night.. You left and made it like you were never there.. Do you know how cheap that makes me feel?" Kurt voice was low, wavering as he spoke. Blaine had a feeling this was just as hard for Kurt to say as much as it was for him to hear.

"Kurt, I don't think this is the best thing to be talking about. This is my work place, and I have a needle in you." Blaine bit his lip, taking the little bottle filled with blood off the needle and adding the next one. _I left because I had to. _"You.. You weren't cheap though" he mumbled at the end, blushing. _You were the best one night stand I ever had.. no, the best lover I ever had.._

Kurt went quiet as he did the next bottle causing Blaine to watch him carefully. _He is as beautiful as ever_. Blaine could almost picture exactly what that body of his looks like wrapped around his all over again. He cleared his throat, removing the needle expertly. "Just lay there for a while okay?" Blaine pressed a small cotton ball to the prick, holding it down to stop it from bleeding.

"I deserve to know" he whispered.

_You deserve a lot more than that._ "Not here" Blaine said again. "You are my patient. I will not lose my job over it." _Excuses. _Blaine sighed, he had never expected this. Never expect Kurt to even remember him, they had drunk a lot that night.

"Then where?" the question hung in the air as Blaine put some medical tape over the cotton ball. _Where? Doesn't he mean when? I.. I can't no.. I won't.. oh god why does he have to sounds so hopeful. _

"I can't" he said simply. "Okay Mr Hummel, can you please take your time sitting up, would you like some water?" Blaine said, his face lacking the emotional war going on in his mind and heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we go! Chapter 4 done. So do any of you have an ideas about Blaine? I can tell you all now that Dr Anderson has been keeping a few things to himself! Tisk tisk! Also thinking of a new fic idea so keep an eye out in the next week or so. :) Review and let me know what you think. 3 -Jen xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is chapter five, sort of answering some questions that you were left with last chapter but also giving you more to look at. Please tell me what you think! Oh and I got a new tumblr just for my writing, itsneverjustastory(you know the rest) :) Come follow me and say hi? Tell me what you think and see some of my drabbles. I will be posting some character profiles of A Doctor Touch characters but nothing to spoil the story I promise! Please review and let me know what you think. I'd also like to give a special thanks to Annabelle, my Beta, as well as Jemma and Beck for letting me ramble over my ideas. Love you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or Quinn.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! We have two weeks until opening and we have to get this right! 5 minutes and I want you all in places for Act 1 scene 4!" The director's voice bellowed across the theatre, making everyone aware that Beck was in charge. Kurt liked his director, they got along well and there were times even Beck would allow him to contribute ideas and directions. They had a good working relationship but hardly saw each other apart from work.<p>

Kurt was sitting on a large building block, watching others warm up their vocals when Beck walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down next to him as she drank her coffee.

"I might have bronchitis" he sighed, coughing quietly.

"Well what are you doing here then?" She looked down her nose at him, an eyebrow raised. "You need to rest that voice, I have no use of you if you can't do the job" she pursed her lips.

Kurt squared his shoulders; he had worked so hard for this spot and wouldn't let a stupid cough get in his way. "I thought I would come for the blocking of everything, Rick can do my lines and sing while I do the actions. I promise if I feel like I'm about to faint Rick can take over and I will go home. I will not just sit back and give up this spot" he said, head held high.

"Rick!" Beck called, already getting up "You better be warming those vocals! Go talk to Hummel, you will be needed the next few days it seems." She walked off stage, heading towards a couple of girls gossiping in the corner. He watched her walk right up to them, their eyes widening and the fear covering their face. One thing about Beck was she got the job done, there was no funny business in work hours and only once everything was done would she relax and joke around. He admired her for it.

Rick hurried over to Kurt, skidding to a halt and sitting down next to Kurt. Rick always seemed to have too much energy around Kurt. "How are you feeling? Did you go to that doctor's surgery I told you about? Dr Anderson's great, such a friendly guy."

Kurt felt something twist in the pit of his stomach at the mention of Blaine. "Oh.. yeah I went there all right." Rick frowned at Kurt's attitude, opening his mouth to say something but Kurt cut him off. "I most likely have bronchitis, it's in the 'non contagious' stage and I see him in a day to get test results back. I have to keep my voice rested and to not over work. So like, you get to do the singing while I do the dancing okay?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah that's okay, don't push yourself. We need you" he smiled at Kurt "so, how come I get the feeling you don't like the doc?" he said as Kurt started doing stretches and warming up his muscles.

"Because Dr. Anderson is Blaine from the nightclub" he snapped. His eyes widened and covered his mouth "I'm sorry" he said quietly "I-I didn't mean to snap.. he just gets on my nerves." He gave Rick a small apologetic smile.

"Hey that's okay" Rick pat him on the shoulder. "So, what nightclub's this? Blaine, that sounds familiar.."

Kurt gave him a 'you've-got-be-kidding-me' look as he watched Rick think through their conversations. He pretty much had turned to Rick and Alice to rant for the first week about this amazing night he had and how cheap he felt the next day. He often thought of Rick as pretty thick, yet he had a true talent at memorizing and running lines. It was a rare site to see Rick fumble over his words.

"Oh!" Rick flailed slightly, "wasn't that guy you had that-"he lowered his voice so no one could hear "-one night stand with named Blaine?" he then looked at Kurt, all the things connecting in his head. Kurt watched as his facial expression went from surprise to smug –almost as if he had done Kurt a favor- to confusion. "But Dr. Anderson's not _gay_" he said slowly, eyebrows pulled together "like, I swear he isn't. He has Belle and he is-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, PLACES!" Beck called her hands on her hips. Rick seemed to snap out of his train of thought, looking between Kurt and Beck before darting off, believing he would have more trouble if he didn't listen to Beck. Kurt watched him go down to the chorus section ready to sing his lines while Kurt padded over to the dance area. He felt sick, like his whole world had been twisted upside-down. What was going on? Who was belle, and why did Rick say Blaine wasn't gay? He.. he obviously was attracted to men, that one night was proof of it. He stopped mid-step, eyes widening as his mind ran through a million different reasons, he finally come up with one. Kurt had been an experiment, used for Blaine's own sick pleasure and the moment he woke to a male in his bed and not a female he had run. But Kurt was still left with one question, still unsure if he should care or not, after all his heart was breaking over a fantasy he had made up.

Who was Belle and what was she to Blaine? Was he his amazing girlfriend that he had left for one night, gone to get drunk and found himself experimenting, only to run to the next day? Kurt held his stomach, feeling worse as the moments pass. He blinked back tears as he just stood there, feeling more cheap and used than ever before. In Kurt's mind all he could think was he had been used, had been an experiment.

"Kurt?" Becks voice echoed around the room, everyone turned to look at him "you okay?" she asked concerned just as the tears fell. He suddenly bolted from the room, hand over his stomach and headed straight for the toilets, emptying the little breakfast he had earlier that day.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, can you grab the appointment book so I can see who I have tomorrow?" Blaine called out, shrugging off his white coat that he occasionally wore. The last 24 hours had been like hell, his life spinning out control. It was like someone had found all his bad karma and shoved it into his face all at once, and it hurt so much. He wished he could just face it, to be rewarded and take what he wanted, but there was just too much too involved. He couldn't risk it.<p>

A book slammed down in front of him, his receptionist left the room popping her gum loudly. He didn't really care for Lucy; she was easily bored and often seeking for gossip. The main thing was she got the job down with little complaint, at least for Blaine his work life was simple, for now anyway.

He rubbed at the crease between his eyebrows, a tension headache growing. He looked up at the clock and sighed, 8pm glared back at him mockingly. He needed to be home in 40 minutes and had a good 30 to travel; if he rushed he might not have to call anyone. He opened the appointment book, using the ribbon to find today's date and then moved to the next.

His eyes scanned along the page, noting a few of his regular had checkups, one blood test and another vaccination. He was about to close the book when his heart skipped a beat, his eyes locked on the 4.30pm appointment. There he was, Kurt Hummel, booked in for his results and Blaine had no idea what he was going to do about it.

All he could about was how perfect Kurt was, how his skin shined under the light and his eyes sparkled full of life. His plump red lips begged for Blaine to cover them, his body looking electric, begging to be touched feverishly all night long. He stiffened a moan at the very thought, looking up to see his door was wide open.

_Stop it. He is a patient, stop it you can't do this._

But all he could think of was tracing patterns along Kurt's hip as the sun rose, watching the beauty in front of him sleep peacefully. He could imagine it, every day waking to that one guy who had changed everything. He just wanted to know Kurt, to learn about him, yet he couldn't, because he had so many more responsibilities then just himself. He had to stay professional.

Closing the book he took another glance at the clock, a deep sigh escaping his lips. "Lucy, go home, I'll see you in the morning and drive safely" he called out, packing his briefcase with notes he needed to fix later.

* * *

><p>"Kurt I'm going to call Alice to come get you okay? You should get some rest, this thing is obviously getting to you" Ricky said, watching his friend carefully as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hey A, yeah you free? Can you come get Kurt he's a bit of a mess and I have to stay at the theater." There was a pause "yeah, he doesn't look to good.. I don't want to leave him alone. 10? Alright yeah, I'll get him out the side ready for you. Love you too" he hung up, looking down at Kurt worried.<p>

Kurt sat in the bathroom cell, head rested against the toilet seat as tears fell. He didn't understand it, he had had one night stands before, he had dated and had his heart broken, so why did this hurt so much more? Why did this one guy get to him, leave him fantasying for weeks only to be kicked the curb feeling cheap. He didn't understand it, so the tears fell silently.

Alice, for once out of his usual make up and dress, was sitting at the edge of Kurt's bed running his hand through Kurt's hair. He hummed along quietly, trying to relax the sick and distressed boy. "Common diva, talk to me. This isn't like you, what's happened?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the headache that had started back at work. "I met Blaine again" he whispered, voice raw from crying "and I think he's married." His voice broke on the last word, body tense as a few tears ran down his cheeks. He hated himself for being like this, hated himself for believing in a fantasy about a stranger. He just felt like maybe, just this once, he had found someone who felt what he did for them in return. Now all he felt was used, cheap and hurt. He didn't know how he would face his appointment tomorrow. "Her name's Belle" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine dialed his home number, phone sitting on dashboard. He was once again stuck in traffic on his way home. He hocked his horn and sighed heavily, waiting for the other end to pick up as he pulled out his wallet while the traffic stood still. The dial tone ringing through his eyes as his eyes landed on a photo of a beautiful girl. She looked so happy, so young and full of life. His mind wondered, thinking of what it would be like to have Kurt's photo in his wallet, to share care rides talking and to hold each others hands as they walked down the street.<p>

"Hey" a female's voice greeted him, snapping him away from his thoughts "you heading home now?"

He looked back out onto the traffic, heart aching as he spoke. "I should be there by 9 but no promises. You know New York traffic, I should have left earlier sorry."

"Don't worry doc, I'll stick around until you get home, it'll cost you extra though." She laughed lightly, another voice in the background stealing her attention. "Hold a second, someone wants to talk to you" there was some fumbling noises as the phone was handed over on the other end.

"Hi!" A small child's voice greeted him, Blaine's heart strings tugged as he smiled at his phone. "I miss you daddy" the little girl said.

"I miss you too Belle. How about you head to bed and I will come see you when I get in okay? Be good for Auntie Quinn.

"Okay Daddy, I love you" she giggled before making kissing noises, the phone line cutting. The traffic began to move and once again his heart began to ache, it was never going to be simple for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know how you are liking the story! If you think you have the story sorted you really haven't a clue. And yes, 'Auntie Quinn' is the same Quinn from McKinley! Remember to come follow me on Tumblr and tell me what you think of the story! I already have a piece of fan art to put up and some character profiles, keep an eye out for them :D -Jen<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys! I just reached my 10,000th hit the other day! That's so exciting! I'd like to do a shout out to my muse, Jemma, and my best friend Beck, who helps me through all this rambling of ideas and Annabelle who is my Beta and an amazing friend!**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting! You guys are so helpful and really help get me inspired! Keep them up please, :)**

**Remember to add me on Tumblr (just my user with the usual Tumblr URL) and find out exclusive information, see some drabbles I write and check out the profiles I have up on the characters -more to be added soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, but I do own everything else.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had sent Quinn home later that night, giving his friend a hug before heading upstairs. Quinn had been a great help when he moved to New York. Living two streets over and a well known babysitter amongst the neighbourhood meant Blaine could leave Belle along with someone trusted. He hated having to leave her, after all they had been through in the last two years, but he had to make a living. There were days she would come with him to work, but he had to keep a professional environment, meaning she went to day care or occasionally was babysitter by Quinn.<p>

He dropped his bag in his room, kicking his shoes off before sitting on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath. It was times like this when he felt so much older than 27, like he had left his young full of life persona decades ago and had aged with grace. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, pushing him through each day. He just wanted a break, to be young and live; to fall in love, to go on vacations and explore the world, to be alive. He had missed out on all of that, spending years in medical school then after all the tragedy he had to start all over again.

It wasn't that he regretted his choices; it was that he just wished they would slow down and let him experience things everyone else got. He adored Belle; he wouldn't give her up to anyone else. He would do anything for her, even move away from the things he loved just to get a better income so she could have all the things she needed in the future. But it was never easy being a single Dad, especially when it came to Blaine's case.

Changing into is old Dalton rugby shirt and blue shorts he padded his way down the hall to a pink door. It had a fairy princess painted on it, Blaine's poor art work skills showing through, with photos of the two covering the top. He smiled lightly, opening the door to reveal a dark room covered in pink fairy lights. Belle had been scared of the dark the first few months, scared of being alone, but once those lights went up she had settled into sleeping regular nights.

The nightmares were the worst part, she would cry or scream out and Blaine would be running for dear life for the little girl. Every time he heard that little voice calling for help his heart would stop and his mind would blank, his body throwing itself towards the tiny girl. He would open the door and find the girl thrashing back and forth in her bed, screaming out for help. Blaine's heart would break before he would pull her into his arms and rock her into a peaceful sleep. He was lucky now days, that those nightmares only come around ever few months, but they were still there hanging over Blaine's shoulders.

He walked into the room quietly, sure not to wake the little girl sleeping amongst the big fluffy pink pillows. Her arms were wrapped around her favourite monkey toy, Frankie, which Blaine had gotten her at birth. She hardly went a day without Frankie, he was her safety net. Blaine would never take Frankie from her, even if she was having a tantrum or doing something she wasn't allowed, not after everything they had been through. She needed that safety net, something to always go to apart from Blaine himself.

He brushed her blonde hair away from her face with his fingers, the little girl moved around in her sleep before settle again as Blaine leant down and kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight princess" he whispered "sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning, I promise." He smiled lightly, pulling the covers up further. He looked around the room and smiled lightly, there were teddies and dolls everywhere, a few princess and fairy dress ups laid out across the small couch. He picked up each dress and hung them up again, putting the pink shoes and wands in his old Dalton trunk at the edge of her bed. Blaine looked around once more before walking to the door. He only paused to look over his shoulder once more at the sleeping child. "I love you Belle" he said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt lay awake curled into Alice's arms. He was snoring quietly against Kurt's neck, his legs tangled with Kurt's. They were often found like this, both close friends and comfortable with each other's bodies. They could strip down to their boxers and not have any problems. Sure they had made out a few times when they first met but Alice and Kurt both found they were better friends than anything else.<p>

He stared out into space, his breathing calmed and paced. His tears hand stopped long ago, but the heart ache still remained. He didn't understand why he felt so hurt. Blaine had been a random guy at a gay bar – _what was he even doing there?_ Kurt thought bitterly. _Oh wait, most likely looking for an experiment, aka me_. – That he had a one night stand with. It _should_ have ended the moment he woke to an empty bed. But no, once again he went fanaticizing and making up a whole wonderland of stories that he deluded himself from the truth. He was nothing to Blaine. That 'spark' he felt was a false impression and now he was stuck with heart ache and the used feeling.

Kurt didn't even know how he was going to face Blaine, no Dr Anderson, tomorrow. He wanted the truth, he deserved that right? Blaine could have at least left a note or something, said he was sorry and not just left him. It was Blaine who flirted with him, got the bartender to give him a drunk and get his attention. It was Blaine's idea to get out of the club and go somewhere else and it was Blaine's body pressing him into every surface they could find. Kurt was so confused and hurt. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Alice nuzzled at Kurt's neck lightly; his snoring had stopped as Kurt felt Alice shift to look at him over his shoulder. "Forget him Diva, you don't need him" he said softly, arms tightening around Kurt's frame "now sleep, or I'll call Burt and tell him you're making yourself sicker and need to go home to Lima."

He almost whimpered at the idea. He was so tempted to just run, to go back home and see his Dad. He missed him so much, being so far away meant they only saw each other on holidays and whenever Kurt could fly back. It was hard and honestly going home for a few days sounded better then facing Blaine tomorrow afternoon. But he had too many commitments to just run; he couldn't be that person anymore. He was here to stay, and no one night stand was going to get in his way. Kurt took a deep breath before closing his eyes. "Will you sing to me?" he whispered.

"Okay" Alice's kissed his temple before lying back on the bed, head resting on Kurt's shoulder as he started humming lightly trying to find the right song before settling into a tune Kurt recognized.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
>I guess that we were once<br>Babe, we were once_

_But luck will leave you cause_  
><em>It is a faithless friend<em>  
><em>And in the end when life has got you down<em>  
><em>You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around<em>

_So hold on to me tight_  
><em>Hold on to me tonight<em>  
><em>We are stronger here together<em>  
><em>Than we could ever be alone<em>  
><em>So hold on to me<em>  
><em>Don't you ever let me go<em>

Alice's voice drifted out, his smiled sadly as his best friend began to snore. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's once again, shielding Kurt from the world for a few more hours. He knew far too well that the world was cruel to the different people, but he would try to protect Kurt the best he could. He just worried what would happen next, after Kurt see's this Blaine guy again for his doctor appointment. Alice bit his lip, maybe he should go with Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Alice you are not going with me!" Kurt snapped for the 10th time that day. "I just want to get this over and done with, I want to be better and work on the show and I never want to see him again okay? Just leave it be." He threw his hands up in the air before having a coughing fit.<p>

Alice passed him the glass of water, his hands moving to his hips and stared down his nose at Kurt. "Excuse me but I don't feel comfortable with sending you on your own when I spent hours with you crying in my arms yesterday" he shot back.

"T-that.." Kurt looked away ashamed. "He never technically did anything wrong.. Except cheat on his wife and leave me before waking.. But it was a one night stand weeks ago and I'm just being pathetic. I am the one at wrong here" he drunk the water, avoiding Alice's gaze.

"Oh my god. You are blaming yourself for this guy who used you? He slept with you and ditched you; only to find out he has someone already and won't give you any answers. It is not your fault." He took Kurt's glass once it was empty and put it in the sink.

"Alice.. please just leave it, I'm too tired for this" he sighed, resting his arms and head on the breakfast table. "I just want today to be over already."

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed around his kitchen, flicking the stove off as he put two pancakes on a plate, cutting it up into small pieces for Belle and then putting another two on a plate for him. He had all the condiments on the table, Belle was there swinging her legs happily whilst cuddling Frankie.<p>

"Here you go princess" he placed her plate in front of her before pouring some milk. "What would you like with your pancakes?" He asked, sitting down with his own pancakes and coffee.

"Ch-chocolate and cream!" She squealed excitedly. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he poured chocolate syrup on the pancakes with a blob of whip cream then put some lemon and sugar on his.

"You're spoilt Missy" he bopped her nose. "Now put Frankie down so you can eat, we don't want him getting chocolate all over him." He paused "Again. Now what would you like to do this morning? Daddy has to go to work at 12, Auntie Q is going to come over again and look after you okay?"

"Yes Daddy" she said her mouth full of pancake, chocolate smudged over her face. "Let's go to the park!" she giggled, stabbing more pancake and shoving it in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Belle play on the swings with another little girl she had befriended. He smiled happily, moving to New York, giving them both a fresh start, was the best thing they had ever done. Belle made friends wherever she went and Blaine had a successful doctor's practice.<p>

He was just about to get up and tell Belle it was time to leave when his mobile started ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket he answered it without checking who it was. "Blaine Anderson speaking" he greeted, eyes locked on Belle.

"Blaine! Good I got you" Quinn's voice greeted him. It sounded dull, like she was in a rush and didn't want to make this call. "Blaine, I'm so sorry but my grandma just passed away" he heard her sniff, his heart aching. He knew what it was like to lose someone "I just can't.. I'm so sorry, I need to be with my family today."

"I understand" Blaine said softly. "Tell your parents I'm sorry for their loss, and that I'm here if any of you need me okay? If you need to talk Q I'm here." He said to his dearest friend.

"What about Belle? I'd bring her here but.. It's not the best place for a little girl right now.. Can you find someone to look after her?" She said worried. Blaine couldn't help but smile sadly, Quinn really care about Belle.

"It's okay; I'll take her to work with me today. I've done it before." He stood up from the bench walking over to the playground. The sun beating down onto his thick curls, making a light sweat run down his face. "It'll all be okay. I'll give you a call tonight and we can talk alright?"

"Yeah.. Thank you Blaine, have a good day and say hi to Belle for me" she sounded a bit better but Blaine could hear her mother crying in the background and knew she was just holding it together for him.

"Love you Q, I'll let her know." He waved over at Belle whom jumped off the swing and started running over to Blaine grinning madly. Her blue dress flowed through the air, her blonde hair put up in pig tails and out of her face. The sun danced across her freckled skin, just was glowing with joy in this little park. It was her favorite place.

They said their goodbyes, Blaine pocketing his phone just as Belle reach him. He scooped her up and gave her a big raspberry on her cheek, causing a string of giggled to escape the little girl. It was like music to Blaine's ears.

"Who was on da-tha-the phone?" Belle asked, stumbling over her words.

"Auntie Q was" he carried her over to the car. "You're coming to work with me today okay? Got to be a good girl for Daddy, we will pack Frankie and all your colouring books okay?"

"Yes Daddy" Belle chorused back, curling into his arms. She waved at the friend she had made, her blue eyes dancing in the sunlight. They reminded him so much of her mothers, eyes that had faded now, but not in his memories. He kissed her head and held here close, all thoughts on her not of the appointment at 4.30pm that had kept him up most of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think so far? Do you have any ideas of what is going on? I can tell you something, some of your questions will be answered very very soon! Please review :) -Jen<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here we go! Chapter 7, where shit hits the fan. Okay, so I keep seeing this picture in my head but couldn't write it the way I saw it, so sorry if it sucks! ): I've had a rough week but seemed to still be able to write, so its not my best work but I hope you enjoy it. There's still a lot of explanations to come, but for now, Kurt is about to meet Belle. Now Kurt gets a bit anger and his emotions go a bit crazy in this but it will be explained why this is affecting him so badly and he is still sick, so just keep that in mind.**

**Please review :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer; I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Quinn as characters of Glee but I do own everything else  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his black skinny jeans on, his favorite green shirt and converse. He placed a thin scarf around his neck as he styled his hair into a quiff. Occasionally stopping to cough he found his way around his condo, now empty after kicking Alice out, and got ready for his appointment. He stared at himself in the mirror as his mind raced around, his heart felt so heavy and life was missing that little spark.<p>

He was still unsure what do to about his heart ache. Part of him wanted to storm in there, full of fire and anger, demanding answers or revenge. The other part wanted to just forget it all, to hide and pretend that he and Blaine had not had that connection. Blaine was married, Kurt could tell Blaine's wife and let her deal with it; after all, Kurt hated cheaters. Ever since a few years back when he was in his last relationship and how it had ended. Ryan and he had dated for two years and the whole time Ryan had had his own family off to the side, Kurt only found out when he walked into a shopping mall and saw them. He would never take a cheater easily after his own heart had been broken by one. No matter what he chose to do he would be stepping into Blaine's room in over an hour.

* * *

><p>Belle, still dressed in her park outfit, sat on the big red chair in Blaine's office. It was attached to the back of Blaine's examining room and currently had all her dolls and crayons covering the desk and floor. She swung her legs as she continued drawing on one of Blaine's notebooks humming happily as the birds chirped outside the window. Belle knew her daddy was busy, so she did what she was told and stayed inside his office.<p>

Blaine looked into the office and smiled, watching the blond haired girl drawing as the window lit up her features. She was like a little angel sitting there in front of him. Blaine smiled to himself as he pushed off the door frame and walked back into the examining room. He called out to Lucy, his receptionist, through the open door. "Lucy! When is my next appointment?" he called out, the waiting room was empty as he cleaned up his counter space and moved things around.

"Ms Ablent at 4.10 then Mr Hummel at 4.30" came the reply through the door way, echoing and bouncing off the white walls before it reached Blaine's ears. He instantly dropped the container of blood sample bottles onto his foot as the words sunk in. _Mr Hummel at 4.30._

"Shit!" he cursed. Belle giggled in the other room at her father's fowl language before she appeared in the door way. His eyes widened as he sunk to the floor. "This can't be happening. I can't believe I forgot about him. Shit.."

Belle giggled once again, walking over to her father as he slowly sunk to the floor. "Daddy are you okay?" He couldn't meet her eye as the little girl pulled at his jacket sleeve and climbed onto his lap. "Daddddyy" she poked his cheek "what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head "Nothing angel, Daddy's just being silly" he kissed the top of her head, mind racing. _Kurt can't meet her. I have to protect her. Plus, he'll get the wrong idea and it's already hard enough to treat him. I have to protect her. They must not meet._

* * *

><p>It was about 4.45pm when Kurt made up his mind. Dr Anderson was running late, Kurt suspected purposely. He sat there fuming over the past events and exactly what had happened and what he knew now. No one had the right to make him feel cheap, not even Dr Blaine Anderson. Kurt was full of fire and decided Blaine would hear exactly what Kurt thought of cheaters.<p>

He sat down in the waiting room, shoulders and jaw squared. He was silently fuming as he waited for the old lady before him to walk out and his name to be called. His fingers drummed on his knee as he hummed a tune annoyed. All the greeted him was the painted on the wall and the popping of the receptionists gum.

"Take care Hannah. Look after that hip okay? No more dancing til sunrise" he chuckled, the older lady patting his arm as she smiled in return. "I'll see you in a month." Blaine had drawn out his appointment as long as he could, hopeful that maybe Kurt would get annoyed and leave or have something to rush off to and reschedule. He found he had no such luck when he walked Mrs Albert out.

There he was, perfect as ever shooting him daggers from the corner of the room. Blaine quickly darted back into the room to compose himself. He took a deep breath and looked into his office. "Stay quiet for daddy okay? We'll go get some dinner soon, just keep drawing and be a good girl for daddy" he smiled at her.

"Okay!" She giggled, drawing madly as Blaine closed the door to his office. He took a deep as he prayed Belle would stay quiet. He took a deep breath, splashing water onto his face before toweling off and walking back out with his notes. "Mr Hummel" he called out, eyes anywhere but on the only man in the room.

Blaine watched as feet appeared into his view before his eye level traveled up. His heart raced as his breath hitched. _Oh, he looks nice. Stay profession, get this over and done with, and keep Belle safe. _"Sorry my appointment ran late, please step into the examining room" Blaine put on a fake smile as his eyes met Kurt's. He took a moment to get lost in them, forgetting he was staring until Kurt shoved past him.

"No shit. 20 minutes later, not like I have anything better to do" Kurt grumbled as he stepped inside and turned to face Kurt, hands on his hips. Blaine gulped as he stood inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"So Mr Hummel-" Blaine was cut off by a loud smacking noise. It took a few seconds for the pain and realization to filter through his body as his cheek reddened and Kurt stared down at him, his hand still raised in the motion of the slap. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine's hand rose to his cheek in shock.<p>

"Guess what I found out" Kurt said, his tone mocking.

"How to slap someone for no fucking reason?" Blaine snapped, moving around his room to get an icepack and rest it on his cheek. He had to admit, Kurt had a good swing on him.

Kurt glared at Blaine and stalked up to him, slowly cornering Blaine against the cabinets. He was filled with anger and hurt, letting it fill his veins as past wounds reopened. He didn't even notice the office door crack open a little, two bright blue eyes peering out to watch.

"That it seems every good man on this fucking planet is more scum then the ones you see on the streets." He pushed Blaine slightly, watching Blaine's eyes widened. It was funny, Kurt felt so angry at everything but he couldn't help the way his heart raced as his fingers rested on Blaine's chest. He tried to hide the way his body eased, try to hide the way Blaine being so close was making these different feelings surface and tried to focus on the hate, tried to forget everything else.

"Look Kurt I don't know what's upset you but-"

"Oh you're about to find out exactly why I am upset Dr. Anderson" his voice was laced with hate. "Did you know that gay marriage has only just been legalized in New York these past few months?" He stood his ground "and everyone makes a big fuss about it but then there is 'normal' marriage between and man and woman and the guy can't even keep to his fucking vows. Can't even stay faithful to the one he apparently has given his whole to. They say two guys getting marriage is wrong, but what's wrong is people like you."

Blaine nursed his cheek and jaw with his eyes resting on Kurt as he ranted on about marriage. He had no idea how this had to do with him, but he assumed Kurt just needed to get it all out. He knew Belle would be a good girl and sit at the desk until he got her so maybe he could give Kurt a bit more of his attention, maybe he could really find something out about the man who haunted his dreams at night.

"Well yes I did know about gay marriage being legalized here in New York, I think it's great. But I'm not really following the second part." _Of course I know about it. Maybe one day I can.. ugh what am I even thinking_.

Kurt made a struggled noise as he slammed his hand down on the cablet next to Blaine's head. They were so close, and if Kurt wasn't in the middle of a rant, and if Blaine wasn't a cheater, he would use it to his advantage. "Oh really? Here let me ring a fucking bell for you. You take a one night stand with a gay guy to say, get it out of your system, and use him, then run off to your happy little family the next day and left the gay guy, me, feeling cheap."

Blaine froze, his body tensed as his eyes flicked to the office door. His heart stopped as he was greeted with two little eyes and blonde hair peeking through a small crack in the door. _He knows. He knows about Belle. Oh god what is she doing? Go back in there Belle, be a good girl please_. He mentally begged her, sighing in relief as the blonde hair disappeared.

"You have no idea-"

"TO HELL I DO" Kurt snapped. "I know exactly what it's like. Get a good fuck out of the gay guy, make him feel useless and cheap then go off to your lovely wife and live your life like nothing happened. But guess what?" He leaned into Blaine "I'm sick of people using me. Of cheating and running back to their family. You better watch out, I'm sure your wife is going to love what I tell her."

_Wait what? Wife?_ "But.. Kurt I don't have a wife." Blaine said even more confused than ever.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know Blaine." Kurt pushed off the cabinet, walking around the floor for a second before walking back up to Blaine, poking his chest. "My friend is your patient. He told me about her. About Belle. You're fucking married and you cheated on her. With me! You have no idea who you are messing with. Do I just look like someone you can use and forget? Is that why Ryan did it too? For two fucking years? Well guess what, he may have gotten away with it but you're not."

_Belle.. my wife? Oh, oh I get it_. He looked at Kurt with soft eyes, seeing how hurt Kurt really was by this misunderstanding. _Yeah I was wrong for just walking out, then giving no explanation.. someone's given him the wrong facts though. Wait.. Ryan did it for two years.. Oh my god. I would never do that to him._

"Whoa Kurt" Blaine put his hands on Kurt's chest trying to back him off as his own mind raced with new information. "Kurt.. Kurt listen to me" he tried to calm the man in front of him whom seemed to be moving into a state of hysterics. He let the ice fall from his hand as he cupped both of Kurt's cheeks and stared him in the eye. "Belle is not my wife" he said, ignoring the fact Kurt was pushing at him, trying to get out of his grip.

"Don't lie to me" Kurt choked out, he didn't expect to be this close to Blaine. It gave him too many feelings to deal with at once. He took a deep breath and began to rethink everything. Was it really Blaine he was upset with? Or himself, for breaking the rules he had made for himself after Ryan. For letting Blaine in and letting himself be used. He didn't know. All he knew was there was a connection he had felt towards Blaine and it only made this hurt so much more.

"Kurt. I have never been or never will be married" he stroked Kurt's cheek, watching the boy slowly relax. "I'm not lying. Please just take a deep breath and sit down" he said softly.

"You're… you're not married?" Kurt said quietly, the anger slowly draining from his body. He felt tired, too tired. He had used up the little energy just to get all the anger out. He shouldn't have done it whilst he was sick.

"No" Blaine slowly moved his hands away from Kurt's cheek. "I'm not." He took a deep breath. _Just get him to relax, do the appointment and pray Belle stays in the room. The sooner this is done the sooner Kurt Hummel will be leaving this room and never coming back. But.. do I really want to watch him walk away?_

"Oh.. oh I'm so sorry" Kurt looked small, like all his willpower was draining out of him. He slowly moved away from Blaine and leaned against the examining bed. His mind raced over the conversation with Ricky. Oh my god. He never said it was his wife. He never actually said Belle was anything because I ran off. God why do I always do this? Make stuff up in my mind; assume. Oh my god I slapped him. "Who.. who is Belle then?" Kurt said quietly, still scared of the answer.

"Well.." Blaine cleared his throat "she's my.. she's complicated." He took a deep breath as he watched Kurt closely. This was the man who had crept into his life, made him do something he never had before – pick someone up at a bar – and he was the one who haunted his dreams and fantasies, threatening at changing his world. Blaine just wasn't sure if he was ready for that, ready to let Kurt in. It wasn't just him he had to think of anymore, Belle was part of his package. He didn't want her hurt, but was Kurt someone who would actually do that? After the way he had been so upset over a cheater, Blaine decided not. He closed his eyes and used all the courage he could manage to spill the next three words. "She's my da-"

"DADDY!" Belle ran out of the office, blue ink all over her dress and tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sworry! I didn't mean to break-ed it!"

Blaine's face melted as he crouched down and took the pen from Belle. "Oh you silly girl" he grabbed some tissues as Kurt watched in awe at the little girl.

"Daddy?" He questioned.

"Kurt" Blaine sighed "I'd like you to meet my daughter. Belle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and let me know what you think, sorry this is a bit crap this time around. I know its a big chapterevent but as I have said, i've been having a bad few days and it's affecting my writing ):**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay guys, I was in a sort of good writing mood this week. Its short but its fluffy and light and really just a filler. More about what their minds are like right now and how they get from point A - the big blow up to point B - calmed down to talk about things. I didn't really want to put all the confession stuff in this chapter, I feel like with each issue I'm going to try give a build up for it. Obviously the first thing to come up is going to be the Belle and Blaine situation. I'm really stressed at the moment with schooling so I hope this is good and makes you smile - Belle is so cute - hopefully in a weeks time I will be all good. I GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL IN A WEEK *panics over assignments***

**Thank you for all your kind reviews and let me know what you think. I love hearing all your ideas of exactly what is going on with Belle and Blaine - lets just say none of you have got it yet but your sort of close. You'll find out in the next chapter which I am hoping to be nice and long to make up for this shorter chapter. **

**Disclaimer; Once again I don't own Blaine or Kurt but the rest are my characters :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it. I'm completely honored by your reviews and can't believe how many of your read my work. :) Hope you're all having a good week. -Jen x**

* * *

><p>Belle waddled out of the bathroom holding Blaine's hand with his spare blue shirt on. It was one of his old shirts, too small for him now but it drowned Belle easily. He used a rubber band to tie up the back of the shirt, making sure she could at least walk in it. Her dress was currently been held under the hand drier by Lucy while Blaine picked her up and carried her back into the examining room, he could feel the tension as soon as he walked into his office. Kurt sat there rubbing his temples as he looked at one of Belles drawings.<p>

Blaine found it thankful that at least Kurt was his last patient for the day, he had wanted to avoid this but at least it wouldn't mess with his business for now. He kissed the top of Belles forehead and put her down. "Go play with your dolls, princess" he whispered.

"I'm sworry daddy.. I'll be a good girl now" she sounded determine, walking over to her dolls and making them dance around. He couldn't help the way his lips curved up at the sight.

* * *

><p>Kurt brushed away some tears from his cheek while he waited in Blaine's office. <em>He has a kid. Okay.. Oh my god he has a kid. A little girl. God.. she was beautiful. He said he wasn't married.. divorced? Widowed? God I had been so rude.. I slapped him.. <em>Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat as he rubbed at his temples. _I thought he was like Ryan.. I didn't even give him a chance to explain.. what am I becoming?_

He sighed quietly as he heard Blaine return. _God.. He deserves so much more than that. I built up a fantasy world in my head, cracked at the slightest problem and.. and went crazy on him. How am I going to fix this? _

Blaine took a deep breath and sat down behind his desk, moving some of the crayons and paper Belle had been using to the side. He looked at the man in front of him and cleared his throat "Kur-"

"I'm sorry" Kurt blurted out. "I'm so so sorry" he looked up at Blaine, his eyes rimmed red. "I shouldn't have slapped you.. I just.." Kurt sighed and rubbed his temple again "I'm sorry."

Blaine leaned forward and looked at Kurt as his mind raced. There he was, the man who haunted his dreams, finding his way under his skin and into his life without even trying. He looked over at Belle and bit his lip. Could he really trust Kurt to come into his life and Belle's too? It would always be Belle and him; always a pairing. Blaine had baggage, and it was the type Blaine would never give up, for no one.

"How about.. we get this appointment over and done with and then.. go talk. Belle needs a change of clothes, unless he dress dries out and I need some serious coffee for this talk" Blaine said, trying to find some sort of time to think things through. He couldn't just leave Kurt out in the cold with everything and honestly, he missed the company he once had. The only other person he ever spoke to about it was Quinn, maybe this would do him some good too.

"I.. oh" Kurt blinked, it seemed he had forgotten the reason he was even there in the first place. "Y-yeah.. that sounds .. honestly more then I deserve.."

_You had no idea, don't hate yourself over it. _"I guess a talk would have been the best thing originally.." Blaine sighed. "Okay.. you results came back in" he picked up the file, his back straightening as he went into 'doctor mode'.

* * *

><p>Kurt was put onto antibiotics for his bronchitis, it had luckily settled down since the other day but Kurt was still suffering from side effects. Sore throat, tiredness and all his body felt drained. Add that to the emotional distress he had been causing himself he was not in good shape. He was also put onto ventolin for a slight indication on his test saying he was developing asthma. He was what they call a mild asthmatic, someone who didn't have the full symptoms but the puffer would help if he found himself short of breath. He had to keep an eye on it because it could develop into a serious case, but for now it wasn't anything to worry about.<p>

The appointment was awkward, Blaine's cheek and jaw still red and slightly bruised, Kurt's eyes rimmed red and guilt sitting at the pit of his stomach. Occasionally Belle would make a noise, making both men look up and smile at the girl. Kurt's eyes lingered on her for a moment longer one time, smiling as the little girl played with her dolls. She was truly beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes. He couldn't quite see her resemblance to Blaine but that was none of his business. Her laugh was like music as she moved around, Blaine's shirt drowning around her.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked over at his daughter again and smiled before looking at Kurt. His heart raced, launching up into his throat as he saw the man looking at Belle in awe. He'd never seen anyone apart from Emma look at Belle that way. He bit his lip, eyes soft as he slowly stood. He picked up his briefcase, already filled with what he needed. "Would you mind coming to dinner?" Blaine asked nervously "I know a little café around here that's pretty private and Belle hasn't eaten for a while. I.. mean.. you most likely have questions.. and I kind of do too.. but we can't do it here.. This is my work practice and I like to keep personal life away from it as much as I can." He looked down at Belle "well, except on days she runs around madly."<p>

Kurt played with the scarf around his neck, watching Blaine. "Sure?" He said, not really knowing he wanted the answers he had been begging for days ago. It was easier then; just think Blaine had skipped out on him. Now it was more of a jungle of confusion. First, a wife that Kurt had thought up. Then a daughter that Kurt couldn't understand and still no answers to why Blaine left when they obviously had a connection. Blaine wouldn't be putting in this effort if he didn't feel that spark, that thing tying them together.

"I'm just going to change Belle again; her dress should be done if not I think I have some spare stuff in the car. If you want.. You can wait in the waiting room? I'm going to dismiss Lucy after she's shut everything down." Blaine started packing up some of Belles dolls, leaving the ones she was playing with and putting them in a bag. Kurt watched him for a moment before leaning over his desk and packing all the crayons, pens and markers up into a pencil case. He also picked up all the paper and turned to hand them to Blaine. "Thank" Blaine said, their fingers brushed for a second leaving Kurt's tingling as Blaine took them.

* * *

><p>Belle was now dressed once again in her park outfit, a blue stain slightly visible but it was wearable. All the computers were shut down and every room cleaned up. Blaine walked out of his examining room with Lucy, telling her she could leave for the day when his eyes landed on Kurt and Belle.<p>

There they were, curled up on one of the waiting room chairs together. Belle was sitting on Kurt's lap, her head resting against his chest as she giggled at whatever story Kurt was telling her. Kurt's arms were wrapped around Belle's middle, keeping her safely in his arms. It made Blaine stop in his track just to watch them both together.

Blaine felt was conflicted in some ways. He had left Kurt that night; had avoided answering Kurt the other day and was ready to move on yet everything in fates way pulled him and Kurt closer. His life was sprayed out for Kurt to see and he had nowhere to run. Yet at the same time he didn't really want to anymore. He had spent hours of the last few weeks laying away at night thinking about the brunette he had slept with. About the way Kurt had made him want to give up the world for a night just to be with him. The heat he had never felt before, the way his heart longed for the brunettes arms around him again. He had wanted to protect Belle, wanted to protect himself, but was Kurt really going to be the one to hurt them? There was also something new now too, not only did he want to be held by Kurt, he wanted to hold Kurt too. He wanted to know what had hurt Kurt so badly, what had made Kurt react the way he had.

"..and they lived happily ever after" Kurt whispered to Belle we was smiling up at him. He had always loved Cinderella when he was little and it seemed Belle did too. Belle giggled and clapped happily at him, her eyes sparkling in to light. Kurt couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She looked around the room before her whole face lit up.

"Daddy!" She squirmed out of Kurt's grip and ran over to her father. Kurt blushed as he looked at Blaine.

"Why hello princess" he said, picking Belle up and spinning her around causing her to giggle. Blaine kissed the top of her head and looked at Kurt. "Ready to go?" He asked with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo.. I can promise you in the next chapter cute Kurt and Belle scenes, Daddy Blaine and some actual answers about Belle. Sorry I haven't given you any yet but I really wanted to put you guys in the mindset of the characters. Let me know what you think.<br>**

**Review? I'll give you a cookie?**

**-Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: annnnd I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long, I graduated highschool then I started doing NaNoWriMo, writing my original fic which you can find on Tumblr under the URL interruptingtransmission (I sadly didn't finish it but will be continuing it with time!) and then life happened plus a huge writers block but I am back and have a new chapter for you!**

****I believe I'm going to start a new story as well, another Klaine story, following along the show filling in gaps and conversations I could see happening between episodes or during an episode. Its just going to be a trial thing to see how everyone responds. I also have another AU Klaine story idea so watch out for them when they come along.****

****Last thing, I may be changing my 'pen name' so, I'm still deciding if I will be or not. ****

****Disclaimer; Once again I don't own Blaine or Kurt but the rest are my characters :)****

* * *

><p>Kurt was too young for kids, he was on the edge of his career skyrocketing into fame and life was just too busy for them. He didn't have the time or responsibility for a kid, but as they walked down the streets of New York together Kurt admired the way Blaine and Belle held hands. They were quite a pair, Belle skipping happily as Blaine looked around taking in the environment. Kurt was starting to wonder what a date would be like with Blaine, something he was still thinking about even with a child on the scene. First Kurt had to find out exactly what was going on and if he was some used toy in Blaine's relationship.<p>

"K-Kurt!" Belle said in a high happy tone, Kurt instantly looked at the little girl who had stopped both her and her father in their tracks. "You can hold my h-hand too" she said, producing her left hand in front of her for him. Kurt ducked his head slightly as he smiled, bending a little to take her hand in his. He looked at Blaine to find the doctor watching him. When he looked back down at Belle she smiled up at him brightly, her hand fit perfectly safe in his hand.

* * *

><p>Belle had chocolate all around her mouth from the ice cream she had devoured after a healthy sandwich both her and Blaine and split. Kurt thought she looked quiet messy yet somehow adorable, she seemed happy and her laugh was like magic. They, Blaine and Kurt, hadn't even spoken about serious things they needed to because as soon as they entered Belle decided Kurt was her new best friend and would quiz him on <em>everything<em> she could think about, Kurt would answer politely only to find himself lost in her little game of questions. She was something remarkable, and Kurt detested being stuck around kids so that was saying something.

"Princess sit still" Blaine laughed watching Belle fidget around in the booth as she moved around to kneel and push her face against the window watching the people pass by. Kurt wondered what she saw, if this was just home to her or the crazy mysterious world he had found when he moved here.

* * *

><p>Blaine had excused himself for the restroom, leaving Kurt trustingly with Belle who had climbed over to Kurt's side on the booth and decided it was nap time, before she could recline against him though Kurt made an attempt of wiping off the chocolate with a wet thumb and napkin. She sat there watching him groggily; obviously it had been a stretched out day for her.<p>

"My daddy does that" she said after Kurt had cleaned her up. Kurt smiled tenderly as she rested her head on his arm for a while, nuzzling at his green shirt. Kurt was relieved he had gotten the chocolate off her face before she had ruined his top.

"She likes you" Blaine said, sitting back down across from Kurt. His eyes were on Belle, love and protection clearly evident. Kurt had the feeling if Belle didn't like someone the Blaine wouldn't waste his time on them. He could see it in the way he watched her, the way he held her and talked to and about her. He was Belle's father; there was no doubt about it.

"She's beautiful" Kurt said softly as Belle moved to lie on the booth, her head resting on Kurt's thigh. He instinctively brushed hair from her face so she could sleep without choking on her golden locks.

"She doesn't usually like men, she's never let one hold her hand except me. She's a girls girl.." Blaine said, trying to explain his statement. "I've never seen her lay on someone like that except for me and a few girls.." Blaine's eyes searched the sleeping girl for some answers before moving to Kurt's eyes when he found none with Belle.

"Well.. I'm a very likeable person I guess" Kurt blushed at Blaine's intense look and glanced away, deciding to focus on the window outside. He watched people pass by, wondering where they were going or where they'd come from. Did any of them have a family to go home to? Or were any of them looking for that one person like he was? Was one of those people out there for him, or was it this beautiful man and little girl asleep on him. Kurt sighed, turning to look at Blaine again. "I think I need some answers."

Blaine visually tensed before taking a deep breath and sighing; he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. Kurt was dying to tell him how he was most likely getting grease stains on his shirt from the table but decided to keep the comment to himself just this once. "I.. I don't know where to start" Blaine said softly, looking anywhere but Kurt's eyes.

"Sh-shes you're daughter right?" Blaine nodded "but you're not married" he said slowly, another nod came from Blaine. "Then.. girlfriend? The condom broke?" Kurt asked, regretting asking as soon as he saw the look of pain that passed over Blaine's face, making his body curl in on itself. Kurt's brows pulled together "Blaine" he said softly and suddenly worried, "what it is?"

"It's a long story" Blaine eventually said.

* * *

><p>They decide to go somewhere more private, knowing that it was a good half an hour or so drive to Blaine's house plus traffic they went back to Kurt's condo. Blaine carried Belle the whole way there as Kurt walked along side of them. They hardly spoke, just stopping for one another if one walked ahead as they weaved through crowds.<p>

Opening his front door a wave of memories of the one night stand waved over Kurt, he took a glance at Blaine and saw the same look on his face mirrored. "Uh.. you can lay her on my bed if you want.. we can talk in the main room. Do you want a drink?" He rubbed his neck as Blaine instantly walked toward his bedroom. After one visit, a drunk one at that, Blaine remembered where his bedroom was.

"Water will do" Blaine said over his shoulder before disappearing from Kurt's sight. Hesitantly he retrieved a bottle from his fridge and headed for his bedroom where he could hear talking.

"..like a sleepover?" Belles whispered sleepily as Blaine pulled the covered over her and tucked her into Kurt's bed. Kurt guessed she had woken as he tried to take her shoes off that were now on the floor next to his slippers, he kind of liked the image of her little shoes next to his.

"Yes like a sleep over, but Daddy will come wake you when we have to go okay? You can sleep here til then and I'll be just outside the door" Blaine looked up at the door as he spoke, finding Kurt there leaning against the door frame. Kurt smiled softly, walking into the room.

"B-but I can't sleep in my dress" Belle said almost like it was something she had heard Blaine tell her over and over so she knew it was bad. Kurt cleared his throat at this.

"I might have a shirt a size too small around here.. if we tie it up a bit should fit her. That's if.. its okay with you?" Kurt looked from Belle to Blaine. Blaine smiled and nodded, thanking him as Kurt pulled one of his old night shirts out and found a band they could tie it up with. Leaving them alone in the room Kurt headed into the lounge and checked his messages. He rolled his eyes at Alice's, saved the one from his agent and boss then made a mental note to call his dad back tomorrow.

"Thanks" Blaine said, closing the door of Kurt's bedroom. "She's asleep already.." Blaine fidgeted with his shirt before hesitantly sitting down on the couch, his eyes on the floor. "So.. I guess we should get straight to it yeah?" Kurt watched Blaine for a moment, watching Blaine and noticing for the first time how truly young he was for a kid and how insecure he looked. Taking a few steps he joined Blaine on his couch, leaving a friendly distance between them.

"Please."

"Okay.." Blaine sighed, taking his head in his hands for a moment before peering at Kurt. His voice wavered as he spoke "Belle isn't my daughter.. biologically."

Kurt blinked "I.. I don't follow.."

Blaine closed his eyes again, his body tense for a moment before he rested back against the couch. "Belle's mother was my best friend.. Emma Johnson" a look of pain crossed Blaine's face and that was the moment Kurt realized Blaine was talking in past tense. Hesitantly he moved over, closer to Blaine and placed his hand on Blaine's leg edging him on. "We'd been friends since we were like.. five. We went through everything together and never gave up on each other.. so when she got pregnant a few years ago and her boyfriend left her, skipped town and refused to give her any financial help she was left to raise Belle on her own. When Belle was about 13 months old.." a tear rolled down his cheek "Emma got in an accident."

* * *

><p>Emma Johnson was you're beautiful girl next door, the one with the brightest smile and the loudest laugh. Everyone was friends with her, everyone adored her and she would fight for what she believed in.<p>

Emma had long sandy blonde hair that sat mid back; she hardly ever put it back and up saying likes that 'what was the point of having long hair if she wasn't going to enjoy it?' Blaine liked to think of it as a messy lion's mane on the nights he would sleepover and wake to her bed hair. She had blue sparkling eyes that were so full of life, so happy and energetic it looked like they were dancing. She was a small girl at 5"2 but no one messed with her because she could handle herself and had quite a strong opinion and was not afraid to voice it. Emma wore floral sun dresses all year around, if it was too cold she would stick tights and a coat on but she would never give up on those dresses. She said she wore them because she loves summer and even in the coldest of times she wanted to be reminded of the sun. With Emma by his side Blaine always felt protected and loved.

When Emma feel pregnant the first person she told was Blaine, then she told the father. After he skipped out she leant on Blaine for help and he gave it willingly. That was how they worked, there was never an issue with him being gay, she was the first person he came out to of course, and she never thought any less of him, they were like siblings and had been since long before they even know what sexuality meant. On the 28th of November 2007 Emma gave birth to Belle with Blaine in the delivery room squeezing the life out of his hand. He swore she broke a few bones, but the doctor said it was a bruise at most. When they both saw Belle for the first time it was like their worlds were completed. Blaine was put down as Belle's god father and Emma wrote in her will Blaine had first rights to Belle if anything were to happen. They continued on with life happier with the bundle of joy.

Belle was a little over a year old and was staying with Blaine for the day, Christmas had been three days before and she was playing with her new bunny toy. She had golden hair like her mother but slightly lighter, her eyes were deep blue like Emma's ex boyfriend but held the same joy and spark as Emma's did. Blaine was curled up on the couch, Belle on the floor in front of him, he had his newspaper in front of him doing a cross word when he got the phone call.

Emma had been on her way out of town to see some relatives for a day or so before coming home for New Years with Belle and Blaine. She had jumped around the house earlier that morning throwing last minute clothes into her bags, picking up few presents she hadn't given on Christmas Day and rushing around to make sure Belle had everything at Blaine's. Of course she wasn't worried about Belle being at Blaine's; she stayed with him a night a week every week almost. Blaine was the closest thing she would have to a father and Emma love the way the two got along. She wasn't surprised when Belle started calling him 'dada' and neither of them decided to correct her.

Emma had been traveling between states, staying mainly on the freeways until she hit a dirt road. She was a careful driver, always had been especially since Belle was born, but when a cow had stepped onto the road from behind a bush Emma had no time. Emma to lost control of her car trying to avoid it, at first she thought she would have been okay, just snagging off the road slightly too fast but then she begin to spin out of control. She had hit a slanted rocky part of the road, panic settling in as she tried over and over to get the car to stir back onto the road. She drove right into a tree, she died on impact.

"_Hello, Blaine speaking" Blain placed his pen and paper on the edge of the couch watching Belle as he spoke into his phone. Belle looked up at him with the strangest frown, like she knew something was off and yet she couldn't explain it. She put all her toys down and turned so she was facing him, her brows still pulled together as her big eyes watched him. _

_A sob came from the other side of the line causing Blaine to straighten, who ever was calling him was clearly crying. "Oh Blaine.." was all that came from the other side when he knew something was wrong with Emma. It was a gut reaction, something telling him that he needed to be with Emma right now, and he could see Belle knew that too._

"_Mrs. Johnson?" He said softly, worry lacing his voice. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He knew it wasn't, Mrs. Johnson had never called him crying before and well this wasn't just plain crying. She was sobbing. He heard a crackle and random sounds on the side, wondering what was going on when Mr Johnson's voice came through the phone._

"_Blaine, is Belle with you?" He asked, Blaine could hear the strain in his voice. He was already blinking back tears, a lump in his throat and yet he hadn't a clue why. He nodded at first, then with time realized Mr. Johnson couldn't see him._

"_Yes Sir" he breathed out watching Belle. "What's going on?"_

"_It's Emma.." He heard Mrs. Johnson in the background cry out, a sniff coming from Mr Johnson himself and just like that he knew. His whole house darkened as the sun slipped behind a cloud, a cool wind slipped through the window as reality shifted around him._

"_She's gone isn't she?" He didn't even bother asking if she was in hospital or what had happened, if she was alive they would have called to ask him to meet him there. Just like that one time she was hit by a car accidently and broke her leg, or that time she had appendicitis and was rushed to hospital from work. This was different, and not only could he tell but he could see Belle knew it too. Her eyes were welling up with tears and yet he didn't even think she understood why._

"_Yes" finally came the answer "she's gone."_

_After the phone call had ended tears were rolling down Blaine's cheeks, his chest felt like it had caved in. Within minutes he had bolted to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet bowl. He wanted to lock himself in there and cry, to just hide from the world and never surface again. Life wasn't life without Emma, why did she have to be taken from him? He had flushed the toilet resting his head against the cold tile when he heard it._

"_Mummy.. no come b-buk..is she?" her voice was so small and broken, she was at the door on all fours obviously had crawled her way after Blaine. It broke him, the sight of this little angel on the verge of tears her mother taken from her too soon. _

"_Come here" he whispered, holding his arms out for Belle. She pushed herself up using the door frame and started towards him, tumbling slightly as she went before she decided to crawl the rest of the way. Fresh tears started as he watched her, Belle was so young and now she was going to grow up without her mother. As soon as her hand touched Blaine's arm he pulled the tiny girl into his arm and wrapped himself around her protectively. "No she's not, princess" he whispered, burying his head against her locks and let the tears fall, Belle's own beginning, as they clung to one another._

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Blaine talk, the way he had described Emma so full of life at first had lit up his face, with a smile to his eyes and the way he explained about Emma's sundresses and when Belle was born. But then his face had crumbled, in an instant Kurt was producing tissues from the counter and handing them to Blaine as he struggled to keep going. Their bodies moved closer together instinctively, Blaine searching for someone to lean on and Kurt wanting to protect the man next to him. Their legs were pressed against one another's. Blaine occasionally would wipe a tear from his cheek, his mouth would hang open and brows would pull together. It made Kurt was to reach out and rub between his eyebrows to relax them, to brush away the tears himself and kiss al the pain away. He may have fantasized about Blaine being something to him but the more he talked to him Blaine actually did become something. Kurt couldn't deny the fact they were amazing in bed together, they had spent hours learning each other, but now Kurt got to see the real Blaine and he didn't want him to go anywhere.<p>

"I'm so sorry" Kurt whispered, snaking his arms around Blaine and hugging him tightly. It surprised them both, seeing as a few hours ago Kurt was slapping Blaine and yelling at him. Blaine melted against him, buried his head against Kurt's green shirt and for once he didn't care if he got marks on it. Kurt rubbed his back "shhh I got you" he brushed his check against Blaine's head letting the man cry against him.

They stayed like that for a while until Blaine's tears subsided and he got the hiccups, causing both of them to laugh softly. Blaine nuzzled against Kurt chest making Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you" Blaine said softly as he rested against Kurt's chest "I.. no one here knows and I guess.. Two years is a long time not to talk about it.. About her." Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes rimmed red and puffy yet Kurt couldn't help but think he was beautiful.

"You can tell me anything" Kurt whispered, eyes searching Blaine's. "I.. I'm still sorry I slapped you.." he blushed "I.. I get something into my head and find all the things that point towards it then don't ask for an explanation. It's a bad habit" Kurt lifted his hand to Blaine's cheek and brushed stray tears away. He kept his hand cupping Blaine's cheek liking the way he could feel a little stubble under his palm.

"I should have just told you.." Blaine whispered "I wanted to. I did. I... but it was complicated and I thought I'd never see you again. When you showed up the other day I started to panic.. But.." a blush crept up Blaine's cheek "I was _glad_ you did. I hadn't stopped thinking about you since that night.." Kurt's breath hitched making Blaine watch him carefully for a few minutes, they just sat there breath mixing together. "You feel it too don't you?" Blain finally asked, "Like there is so much more waiting ahead for you to explore with me?" Blaine's blush deepened, making Kurt brush his thumb over his cheek. "That's how I feel when I look at you. It scares the hell out of me."

"I do" Kurt ducked his head, smiling softly at Blaine as his heart raced. He rested his forehead against Blaine and closed his eyes, taking in everything that had happened in the last few days. It was like something kept pulling him to this man, kept haunting him with dreams and thoughts of him. "It drives me insane."

Blaine chuckled, his breath tingling against Kurt's lips making his eyes flutter open. They sat there, forehead to forehead, and watch each other as the world continued to move. Cars drove by, sirens ran throughout the city yet none of it mattered to either one of them as Blaine lifted his head just an inch and brushed his lips against Kurt's. It was just a soft brush of the lips, gone too soon for Kurt's liking but it was enough for both of them. Whatever they had it was complicated and confusing and made them feel silly and made Kurt do stupid things but it was still there.

"Daddy?" Belle said from the bedroom door rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a shirt Kurt should have gotten rid of years ago, it had somehow made its way to New York and yet he still couldn't rid himself of it. "I had a n-nightmare" she mumbled, hugging herself as she looked at Blaine curled in Kurt's arms, their lips had just touched. Kurt noticed she didn't seem upset by it, she just watched them. Blaine smiled lightly at Kurt before removing himself from Kurt's arms; he crossed the distance between him and Belle and got on his knees.

"Daddy's right here" he said softly, brushing hair away from her face. Kurt watched the pair from the couch, sitting up and placing the tissues on the table again. "I should get you home, it's getting late" he looked out the window at the dark sky.

"You could stay.." Kurt said softly, moving to sit on the floor next to Blaine. "What was your nightmare about?" He asked Belle carefully, watching her rub her eyes sleepily.

"I have work in the morning" Blaine took Belles hands in his own to stop her from rubbing her eyes.

"You could borrow some clothes.." he blushed watching Blaine "it's late and like you said earlier it's a bit of a travel for you. You can borrow a shirt of mine to wear and you even said you have a change of clothes for Belle in your car at work, which you could pick up in the morning?" Belle hadn't spoken; she just watched the two talk as she slowly stepped forward and into Blaine's arms.

"I.." Blaine faltered watching Kurt then looking down at Belle who looked tired and scared. "Do you want to stay here Princess?" He asked softly, cradling her in his arms. She nodded slowly, bringing her now free hand to her mouth and proceeded to suck on her thumb. Blaine brushed her hair from her face again "no sucking on your thumb Princess" he told her, it was time she needed to get out of that habit.

"Why don't you and Belle have my bed for the night.. I can sleep on the couch and least you can keep an eye on her.." Kurt blushed thinking of the last time Blaine had been in his bed, it seem Blaine was thinking the same when a matching blush joined Blaine's cheeks.

"I-.. Thank you" Blaine finally said, picking Belle up and walking her back to the bed. As he did this Kurt crossed the room to his draws finding one of his bigger shirts for Blaine to sleep in, it wasn't that Blaine was big but he was more muscular then Kurt was. He found an old blue Hummel Lube and Tires shirt and handed it to Blaine to wear. "Do you need pants?" He asked nervously. It was funny how they had started all this ripping each other's clothes off, had already had sex and yet he was a blushing nervous school girl now.

"N-no I'm fine.. I'll just change in the bathroom yeah?" He walked towards the bathroom without answering, leaving Belle on the bed staring at Kurt. He quickly pulled out a shirt to sleep in and a pair of pants, stepping behind his wardrobe door to change, he didn't exactly want Blaine to walk out on him nor did he want to change in front of a little girl. Once he was changed he stepped out and placed his dirty clothes in his basket. Blaine seemed to be taking a while so he sat on the bed next to Belle.

"What was your nightmare about sweetie?" Kurt asked worried, watching the little girl as she sat up and crawl over to him. She soon found her way onto his lap and cuddled into his chest without saying anything. Kurt found himself wrapping his arms around Belles body protectively, closing his eyes for a moment as he rested against his pillow.

* * *

><p>Blaine splashed water onto his face, taking a deep breath as he inspected himself in the mirror. He had on a shirt with Kurt's last name on it; he wondered if Kurt had worked there or if his family owned it or something. He played with the edge, smiling to himself. He couldn't believe he had kissed Kurt, or the fact he was wearing one of Kurt's tops or going to stay in his bed again – under different circumstances but still. He folded his clothes own clothes making sure they were going to be okay to wear for tomorrow before picking them up to carry back into the bedroom. As he reached for the door handle he noticed his hands shaking slightly. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Kurt had seen him naked. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, as he entered the room he placed his clothes down on the chair in the corner before turning to face the bed.<p>

His heart expanded at the site in front of him. _Oh my_. Belle was asleep; head resting on Kurt's chest with his arms wrapped around her body, his head was lulled to the side resting on a pillow, lips parted slightly and was sound asleep. Smiling to himself Blaine crossed the room quietly, he leant down and pressed a kiss to Belles temple as he moved away Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh" he whispered, looking down at Belle then the bed "I'm sorry.. I'll get out.." he yawned quietly.

"Don't" Blaine whispered, eyes meeting Kurt's "she'll wake up again.. I'll just sleep on the couch." He turned to move when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"There's room for you too" Kurt said softly. Blaine looked down at his wrist and at the pale fingers decently holding him in place; he took a deep breath before looking back at Kurt and nodding. Walking around the other side of the bed he slipped under the covers, avoiding Kurt's eyes. He went to lay on his side to look away from Kurt but thought best not to have his back to Belle incase she woke again so he was forced to lay on his facing Kurt. "See, much comfier then a couch" Kurt yawned again, Blaine thought it was sort of cute.

"Goodnight Kurt" Blaine whispered, curled into the pillow a little, his eyes finally reaching Kurt's.

"Goodnight" Kurt's eyes fluttered shut again as Belle nuzzled his chest in her sleep. Blaine watched the two for a moment, they both looked so warm and together, he felt so lonely and cold over the other side of the bed. Hesitantly, he lifted up and moved in closer, snaking his arm around both Belle and Kurt. He heard Kurt sigh happily as Kurt moved his arm from Belle and wrapped it around Blaine bringing him closer. "Are you good now? Will you sleep?" Kurt whispered against the top of Blaine's head, and with that Blaine just let all the worry and sadness go because he was being held by someone and they were holding his daughter too. He didn't think it had ever happened before, and yet it was one of the simplest things.

"Not yet" Blaine said, turning his head to look at Kurt with soft eyes. "I haven't had my goodnight kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews? Tell me what you think? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I hit 27,00 hits today and decided I must updated today or else! Now this chapter is a bit of a filler so don't get grumpy with me! I'm hoping to update before Christmas but life may get in the way of that.**

**From what I have planned A Doctors Touch is coming towards its climax and end, I have an idea for up to 4 to 5 more chapters. **

**I will be starting some new stories soon as well I just wanted to update this a bit so you didn't all get upset with me *hides behind pillow***

**So last update I got just under 5,000 hits and 19 reviews! I was so surprised. Something I'd like to address is that I do not have a beta and I do have grammar/spelling issues so I am aware of them and I do try my hardest.**

* * *

><p>Kurt first woke just before midnight from a coughing fit; instantly moving to sit up when he found himself weighed down. They have all moved slightly in their sleep, Blaine and his legs were now tangled together with Blaine nuzzled against his neck. Belle had slipped between their bodies but still was huddled into Kurt's top. He could feel Blaine breathing against his neck, his curls tickling his jaw as his eyes fluttered up slowly. Moving himself slightly, he was able to calm himself his cough, his chest and throat hurting slightly before sleep took over again.<p>

Around 3am, Kurt was woken by Belle tugging at his shirt. When he opened his eyes, very slowly in hopes to go back to sleep and Belle was just moving around in her sleep, all he could see was darkness. Blinking carefully, shapes and outlines began to appear as his eyes adjusted. He continued to blink as he looked down at the little girl cuddled to his chest. She stared back at him with big blue eyes.

"Hey" Kurt said softly, instantly tightening his arm around Belle protectively "are you okay? Shhh it's okay." He felt Blaine move against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine as Blaine began to snore quietly_. Cute_.

"I-I need.. to go" Belle squirmed slightly and lower her voice "I need to go to-toilet.."

Kurt's eyes widened for a moment, he wasn't used to little kids and having to look after them. He had only really had Alice or Ricky sleep over and they could easily do things themselves. Countless times he had even seen them raid his fridge in the middle of the night.

"Okay.. Let me just wake your dad, just hold on" he said a little worried Belle might start going on him, that was something he'd rather avoid. Still half asleep, he tilt his head down and nuzzled against Blaine's hair "Blaine," he said softly into Blaine's ear. "Blaine wake up, Belle needs to go to the toilet.." he sighed when Blaine just nuzzled closer to him, their legs becoming more tangled. He sort of adored being wrapped up in so much warmth from both Blaine and Belles bodies against his own.

"Five more minutes" Blaine mumbled against his neck, mouth pressed against Kurt's neck.

"Blaine" Kurt moved his shoulder lightly "get up sleepy head, your daughter needs you and then you can come back and sleep" he said before yawning. Blaine groaned quietly before moving his head away from Kurt's and blinked at Kurt sleepily. Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, his eyes were all soft and round from sleep, his hair curly from lack of gel. "Go take Belle to the bathroom with ya?" Blaine untangled his legs from Kurt.

"Come here princess" he opened his arms for Belle, Kurt let her go and watched her climb into his arms as he lifted her up and walked slowly into the bathroom. Kurt watched Blaine kick the door closed half way, the light filling his bedroom.

Sighing happily, Kurt curled into his pillow, inhaling deeply. He noted how after a few hours, his pillow already had a faint scent of Blaine left behind. Closing his eyes he waited for their return when he heard them faintly talking in the other room.

* * *

><p>"Daddy didn't wake.. w-when I tried" Belle mumbled as she sat on the porcelain seat watching Blaine as she went to the toilet. Blaine crouched down in front of Belle so he was level with her.<p>

"I'm sorry Princess, daddy was really tired and he got into a deep sleep. Daddy doesn't usually sleep so deeply," Blaine blushed "But Kurt was there so you're okay right? You like him don't you?" Belle nodded at her father. "You don't usually like boys," Blaine commented "is there a reason you like him? You seemed pretty comfy sleeping on his chest." Blaine cleaned Belle up once she was finished then flushed the toilet taking her to wash her hands.

"He has mummies eyes," she simply said, her hands running under the water "and h-he is nice and cuddles me.. And daddy likes him." Belle let Blaine turn the water off before using a towel to dry her hands. He was so surprised he stopped what he was doing, just looking at his daughter for a moment. His brows pulled together for an instant before a smile relaxed his features, he realized that Belle didn't particularly see her mother's eyes on Kurt, they _were_ different, but she saw the bright blue sparkle so much like her mother had. He saw the way Kurt's eyes lit up in surprise or kindness and Belle being so young the blue was just a big reminder of Emma he assumed. Kurt's eyes were one of the things that had interested him way back in the bar.

"Yeah, daddy does like him." Blaine blushed, "ready to go back to sleep Princess?" he asked, picking her up again. Belle instantly wrapped her arm around Blaine's neck and nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled into the pillow, not-so innocently listening to Blaine and Belle's conversation the best he could. He saw out of the corner of his eyes the light flick off from his bathroom, the two guests walking back into his bedroom. Rolling back onto his back he looked up at Blaine, he could make out the outline of his details though most of them were hidden in the shadows. Blaine sat down on the edge then laid out on the other side of the bed with Belle on his chest, his head then lulled to the side to look at Kurt.<p>

"All good now" he said softly as Belle clutched his shirt and let out a little yawn, Kurt thought it was an adorable sound. "Thanks."

"Mmm its okay, I would have taken her but you were sort of clinging to me and I didn't want to.. overstep" he said softly, biting his lip as he watched the pair on his bed. He wished Blaine would move back over to his side, cuddling into him again.

Blaine chuckled "uh.. yeah.. well I was comfy" he said softly. One of his hands moved from Belles body, who was now asleep, and moved it across the bed where Kurt's was resting, without hesitation he took Kurt's hand and laced their fingers. "My alarm will go off around six, then I have to go back to the office and get Belle changed and set up before my first appointment.." He notified Kurt, making Kurt realize his time with Blaine was running out. Kurt rolled onto his side, hand still laced with Blaine's.

"You're taking her to work again?" Kurt asked softly, shifting even closer to Blaine.

"Mmm I have to, her babysitter has family issues right now and it's a bit of a drive back home anyway. I could put him into a day care but I don't know any around here. She likes the office anyway." He smiled sadly "Though I know it's hard on here being in one or two rooms all day. I wish I could do better for her.."

Kurt watched Blaine before squeezing his hand "you do what you can Blaine. You can't help that her babysitter is out, you're doing so good as a single parent." Pausing, he finally moved right over so he was cuddled into Blaine's side, his hand that was laced with Blaine's wrapped around Belle. It was like they had swapped positions. "What if.. I look after her?" Kurt suggested "I could keep her entertained take her to the park and then bring her to you around lunch."

"Really?" Blaine said softly then thought for a minute "I.. I'm not sure" Blaine looked down at Belle "I don't know if I should leave her alone. I know she likes you but it took me a while to get her used to her babysitter." Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"I'm only a few blocks away," Kurt said softly, "I can text you if anything goes wrong and bring her right to you.. We're in walking distance and if she's tired there's a bus just outside the door that stops in front of your surgery. It's just a suggestion" and an excuse for him to see Blaine more, to even get his phone number. Even though Belle had thrown him off originally, he sort of adored the little girl. "I'm not allowed at work until I'm better so I'm going to be home all day anyway."

Blaine watched Kurt then smiled softly "promise me you'll not give her sugar?"

"Not even little treats so I'm her new favorite person by lunch?" Kurt smiled back.

"She likes you; you don't need to bribe her."

"What about you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Mmmm maybe I just want to hear it" Kurt tangled his leg with Blaine's, foot brushing against Blaine's ankle.

"Ask me again in the morning" Blaine simply chuckling, his body visually leaning towards Kurt's the best he could with Belle on his belly.

* * *

><p>When Blaine's phone alarm went off at six am both men curled closer to one another while Belle began to squirm and wake. After ringing for a moment or two Blaine finally gave up, picking it off the counter next to the bed and turning it off. Kurt just nuzzled his shoulder, because honestly it was just a little too early for him to like. Blaine looked down at Belle and then Kurt with a smile. His daughter's hair was slightly messy and the tie had fallen from the shirt making it swim around her body. Kurt on the other hand had bed hair that Blaine was dying to run his hair though, with his shirt that hugged his body well and had risen to show off a nice strip of his hips.<p>

"Daddy work time?" Belle asked her voice filling with energy. With this Kurt just tightened his grip on Blaine, making him chuckled.

"Yes Daddy has to get ready for work" he kissed the top of Kurt's head "and someone needs to let me go so I can do that. Seeing as it was his idea I stayed over."

"Five more minutes," Kurt mimicked Blaine from earlier in the morning. Blaine just laughed slightly louder this time, Belle moving off his chest to jump on Kurt.

"Wake uppp" Belle jumped around on Kurt making him detach from Blaine's warmth and scoop up the little girl. Sighing as he went, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Belle giving her a sleep smile good morning.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?" Blaine said, standing up and grabbing his clothes already. Kurt's eyes lingered on the other man, trailing down his body which was only cover by one of his own shirts and Blaine's nicely fitted boxers. Kurt liked the site of that first thing in the morning.

"Not at all, what do you have for breakfast?" Kurt got out of bed carrying Belle with him. "I'll get her some cereal while you shower. There's shampoo and soap in the stall and fresh towel under the sink." He sort of wished Belle wasn't there, wished he could join Blaine in the shower. Though apart from the few innocent kisses they had shared it was a whole new environment from their one night stand.

"Toast, any jam you have. Just make sure she doesn't have strawberries in anything she eats she's allergic" he smiled over his shoulder as he padded into the bathroom. "Oh and I take my coffee with two sugars" Blaine said, rubbing his eyes before the door closed and Kurt headed to the kitchen with Belle.

* * *

><p>"…and daddy makes this funny face and dances around-" Belle shoved another spoon of Special K into her mouth, milk going on her chin, as she spoke.<p>

"Oh god she's not telling you stories of Daddy monkey when she's sick?" Blaine walked out of the bedroom dressed in yesterday's clothes rubbing his hair dry with a towel. His hair was out in curls again and Kurt almost leaped across the room just to touch it. It looked so soft. "She likes monkeys," he shrugged "she likes it when she's sick and I like cheering her up. So I act like a monkey." Blaine walked over to the table and kissed the top of Belle's head.

"It's sweet" Kurt smiled watching Blaine. "Your toast is ready to go and the jams on the counter. I gave her Special K, don't really own much kid cereal." Kurt blushed, picking up a piece of his own toast and munching on it as Blaine walked over to the kitchen with a thank you. Kurt admired the way Blaine walked, his hips moving ever so slightly as he hummed a tune as he popped the toast down. "Have a nice shower?"

"Mmm I did" Blaine looked back at Kurt as he leant on the counter.

Kurt was about to have some more of his breakfast when his cough started up again. Unlike his cough during the night he was unable to contain it, moving away from the table he doubled over his hand covering his mouth politely. In an instant a hand was on his back rubbing circles.

"It's okay, just relax. Deep breath" Blaine said softly, still rubbing Kurt's back. Kurt continued to cough for a while, the whole time Blaine was crouched down next to him rubbing his back. Slowly his cough began to subside; Blaine left him for a moment as he retrieves a glass of water which Kurt sipped happily. "Where is your cough medicine?" He almost laughed as Kurt pulled a face.

"Medicine cabinet bathroom" Kurt said, voice raw from coughing. He sipped his water slowly, Blaine padded to the bathroom before returning with a bottle and little cup.

"Common, open up" he said after pouring out the right amount of cough medicine. With great difficult Kurt complied, taking the medicine quickly then pulling a face. The whole time Belle watched the two silently kicking her feet under the table.

"Good boy" Blaine left the medicine on the counter then checked Kurt's forehead to see if he had a temperature. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with Belle? I suggest you stay indoors and don't push yourself and Belle can be a handful when she wants" he said worried about Kurt.

"I'll be fine" he slapped Blaine's hand away "and Belle will be an angel. Go eat your toast before you have to leave with an empty tummy" he kicked Blaine's ass playfully.

Blaine just laughed at him and pounced away. He finished spreading jam on it when he spoke again "I should head off, breakfast to go. Here" he grabbed the pen and notebook off the table and wrote his mobile down "call me if anything happens and meet me for lunch just before one, okay?" Kurt nodded, sad Blaine was leaving so soon. Blaine walked up to Belle and kissed her on the forehead telling her to be good before he walked over to Kurt.

"Have a good day at work" Kurt said softly looking up at Blaine, Blaine smiled and leant down brushing his lips against the corner of Kurt's lips.

"I'll see you two for lunch" he said heading towards the door with his bag in one hand his toast in another "Princess be good for Kurt. Kurt don't push yourself you need to get better not sicker." With that, he was out the door and it was just Kurt and Belle on their own.

* * *

><p>Once belle had finished her cereal she watched Kurt hum around the kitchen cleaning up.<p>

"What do you want to do cutie?" Kurt eventually said once the dishes were done. "We can watch some TV or play with your dolls or even go back to bed for a while." He sat on the edge of the table and watched the little girl "we can stay in our pajamas until we have to see your dad, have a little girl time. I could fix your hair up for you" Kurt listed off ideas trying to see what the little girl wanted to do.

"M-my hair?" Belle touched her hair and moved to the edge of the seat ready to get up "T-tv? Okay."

Kurt smiled, picking the small girl up as he padded towards the couch. "Let's see what's on."

They spent the morning in their pajamas on the couch, Kurt found another tie and fixed Belles top so she didn't drown in it. They had found as kids program Belle liked, the Wiggles or something like that then another show before they dressed around 11. Belle got back into her dress from the day before with Kurt's help while he found some purple jeans and black shirt with knee high boots.

Kurt was surprised to find himself laughing and smiling with the little girl more than once. Belle would ramble facts about her favorite things then tell her about her dad and things they did together. She told him about her bedroom and how Blaine had panted it completely pink and then drawn on her door. She told him about all her princess dresses and about her babysitter Q. Kurt was surprised to find that this Q sounded similar to someone he had gone to high school with, but he just waved it off as a coincidence.

Picking her up they headed into the bathroom and he sat her on the counter. First he pulled out his brush and started brushing Belles hair; he pulled out some ties he kept around for Alice on her drag hair days. Belle just swung her legs back and forth slowly as she let Kurt brush her hair and hum Teenage Dream. He then used the ties to put her hair up into pigtails. He was pretty happy with the end result and the happy squeal the came from Belle sounded like she did too. As the little girl played with her pigtails Kurt fixed his own hair into a messy spiked up look, as soon as his hair was finished they got their shoes on and started the walk to Dr Andersons office.

Kurt didn't even mind carrying Belles Barbie doll backpack along with his sling bag as he held Belles hand. She would swing their arms back and form, jumping around happily. Kurt wished he could remember the days he had that much energy. Tomorrow he would be going back to work and knew the dance lesson would kill him for being lazy the last few days.

* * *

><p>They waited in the waiting room, Belle on top of Kurt's lap once again. He wasn't about to admit to anyone that the fact Belle on his lap cuddled into him he was surprisingly really comfortable. Belle sat perfectly on his lap, she never fidgeted or made act that she was uncomfortable when he rested his cheek on the top of her head lightly. It almost felt like it was a normal action for him, like he'd been doing it all his life.<p>

When the door opened Kurt looked up just as Belle jumped off his lap. Blaine's eyes lit up as he crouched down, Belle ran into her dad's arms and he scooped her up. Kurt admired the way Belle wrapped her arms around her father's neck and he kissed her forehead while the elderly lady spoke to the pair, most likely talking about how big Belle had grown or how pretty she looked. Kurt busied himself by picking her bag and his own again, waiting for the lady to leave before approaching Blaine.

"..and K-kurt d-did my hair and we watch the TV and h-he was funny and sang to me" Belle rambled to Blaine, eyes wide with excitement as she detailed off her morning with Kurt. Kurt smiled as he approached holding his hands up innocently.

"I gave her no sugar. I swear" he smiled following Blaine back through the examining room to his office where he placed Belles bag down. "So.. Lunch?" he leant against the door frame watching Blaine put Belle down and grabbed his jacket and wallet.

"Yeah, want to head to that café we went to yesterday?" Blaine asked putting some files into his draw before walking up to Kurt "how are you feeling?" He rested a hand on Kurt's forehead checking his temperature but secretly just wanting an excuse to be so close to Kurt. Their eyes locked for a moment, a strange electric feeling moving between them.

"Yeah the cafés fine" Kurt leant into Blaine's touch slightly "and I feel fine I had like.. one more coughing fit in the last five hours. Stop worrying about me doc" Kurt jabbed Blaine's belly lightly with a cheeky smile. "I might have to start paying extra for these visits."

Blaine chuckled moving his hand away, his eyes flicking between Kurt's lips and his eyes for a moment before moving to kiss Kurt's cheek softly. "Thanks for looking after her" he said softly pulling away.

"No problem. She was an angel. Now buy us lunch, munchkin here wanted hot chips." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt's pet name for Belle an amuse smile soon settling across his features as he moved away from Kurt and picked the young girl up. She looked so happy after her morning with Kurt; Blaine knew she must have liked having her done. He was horrible at it, Quinn was also good at doing pigtails and things but Blaine was hopeless. It made his heart expand to think that maybe Kurt could become part of his life after all. It was a big thing to leave Belle with him alone but somehow after everything that had happened the day before he just knew she'd be safe with Kurt.

"To lunch?" Kurt said following Blaine through the examining room once again and out to the waiting room.

"To lunch."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Belle split a bowl of chips together, Blaine would feed her after blowing the chip cool so she wouldn't burn her tongue on them and Kurt watched them with a soft smile on his lips. He had to admit it, they were adorable and well Belle wasn't that bad for a kid. Maybe he should rethink his 'doesn't like kids' opinion. Kurt had settled for a salad and coffee, slapping Blaine's wallet away when he went to pay saying he had only been joking when he said Blaine was buying. Blaine just shrugged it off and paid anyway, ignoring Kurt's protest. Kurt had his chin resting in his palm as he watched the two. He could tell Blaine knew he was watching him; the occasional peak when he was supposed to be feeding Belle gave him away. Kurt would just smile. At once stage, Belle even started rambling with half her mouth full about a show they had watched earlier in the day, Kurt couldn't recall the name yet Belle had screamed when it came on and sat on the couch happy for a full hour. He was able to make a few phone calls while it was on.<p>

It was coming to the end of Blaine's lunch hour where Belle would go back to work with him and Kurt would go back to bed; he had an early start back at work tomorrow so he needed all his rest. Blaine has asked him about something but Kurt's mind was running around the next week and a half. His show was opening soon; he was already getting better though the few coughing fits were still harsh and took time to regain composure from them. He would once again full back into his busy life style but he didn't want this time with Blaine that he had only just start gaining disappearing before something more could even start.

"Kurt?" Blaine waved his hand in front of Kurt's face snapping him out of his thoughts. "Where did you just go?" Blaine laughed in amusement, his eyes sparkling as he leant on the table attention of Kurt though Kurt knew he was aware of every more Belle was making. Kurt just had a feeling Blaine would drop anything for her, no matter who or what he was doing.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Kurt said softly watching Blaine through curios eyes.

"Uh.." Blaine mentally went through his events "I have work till 7 then nothing but home. Why do you ask?" Blaine tilted his head to the side a corner of his lip turning up into a half smile.

"Do you think you could get Belle a baby sitter for tomorrow night?" Kurt bit his lip nervous "and we could go out together.. Alone?"

"Yeah" Blaine said all too fast, a blush quickly rising up his neck to his cheeks. "I mean.. I can call my babysitter she said she'd be back tomorrow and just ask her to stay the night to help with Belle" Blaine leant forward looking at Kurt. "Call me tonight and we'll sort out details?" Blaine's hand moved across the table slowly finding Kurt's and covering it, Kurt's breath hitched slightly.

"Y-yeah" Kurt ducked his head looking up at Blaine through his lashes with a shy smile. This would be the first time they intended to go out together alone and being sober. It was going to be interesting, especially after a long day of choreography to catch up on.

"So, it's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you catch that Klaine thing I threw in there? <strong>

_**For sectionals? For sectionals. Because of all the layers? Because of all the layers.**_

**I just had to, shhh. **

**I know its a filler but let me know what you think of this chapter what you think could happen in the next few chapters, its obviously coming towards its end but there are still a few answers to be given and Kurt's Broadway show too!**

**Lets see if I can reach 100 reviews? That's only 9 more!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been slack with updates! Holiday season means crazy schedule and lots of writers block. I was hoping to get down writing after New Years but suffered writers block, then when I got some inspiration I got dumped by my partner and it all left me. FINALLY it is here! I only have plans for 2-3 more chapters, it's coming to a close guys! Thank you for your support and I hopefully will update within the next month and no later, though in a weeks time I will be starting up schooling again and therefore will be busy. Don't fret though, ADT is my baby, I won't let her die, I will finish her. I also am going to be starting my new story soon, I haven't gotten around to it just yet but I can feel the plot bunnies jumping around. I'd like to thank my beta Themuse19 for being patient and so so helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or Quinn or anything Glee related. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was stretching out against the bar, one leg perfectly held up straight in the air against his body. He breathed in through his nose, closing his eyes and just letting his muscles stretch out. He could feel the pull and tense of his muscles after not using them properly for a few days. He had already worked his shoulders and back, doing some turns and twists to make sure he would be correctly warmed up. Once Kurt counted to ten he let his leg g, Kurt was extremely flexible which helped when it came to dancing on Broadway. He was able to do the splits, back bends and ballet moves needed, though there were days like today when his muscles protested after resting for too long. He couldn't let his body get lazy; the show would be opening in a week's time and he couldn't mess this up.<p>

Ricky, his understudy and friend, greeted him with a smile as he joined him at the dance bar. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better and back at work. Becky has been kicking my ass to get everything right in case you started dying half way through a show." He nudged Kurt playfully as the other took a gulp from his water bottle.

"I might need your help, still, singing some of the parts today," Kurt said. "Blaine said not to push myself too fast or I'll be sicker for longer."

"Ahh, calling the Doc by first name," Ricky noticed, moving around Kurt to start his own stretches. "So are you going to update me on everything that happened or am I going to go find out from Alice?" he asked, causing Kurt to blush and look around him to see who was listening. He didn't know what everyone else thought of Dr. Anderson, but Kurt knew him as Blaine and was learning more about the man as he went.

"I'm seeing him tonight," Kurt said, holding his head up high with a proud smile crossing his features. Ricky and Alice were his best friends; he wasn't about to lie to them straight out. Maybe he would omit a few details but definitely not lie. "We're going on a date..." He paused to drink from his bottle again, letting the cool liquid soothe his throat. "...tonight."

"So he _is_ gay?" Ricky said, clearly not convinced on that detail. Kurt rolled his eyes at Rickey.

"Yes he is gay; Belle is adopted. I will not give you any more details as it's not my place." He held his hand up to Ricky when the boy started to protest and ask more questions. "That's my final answer. Everything has just been muddled up in translation; Belle is adopted and Blaine is gay. We are going on a date tonight after he stayed at my place the night before last because it was too late and dangerous to head home with Belle. Before you even ask-no, we didn't have sex; Belle was there."

Ricky raised an eyebrow but said nothing more as Becky walked in and demanded everyone's attention. Kurt took one last swing from his water bottle before joining all the stage hands, actors and dancers on stage where he would spend the next few hours in rehearsal.

* * *

><p>"Alice stop it!" Kurt slapped her hand away from his closet. "I already know what I'm wearing tonight. I was thinking I'd go with a sailors look slash red, white and blue. I'm going to have red skinny jeans with my ring spun navy stripe Henley shirt, my Wilfred Shrunken Chevalier Blazer – the one with satin lapels, you know the one I'm talking about– with either my black Converse Chucks or my black Steve Madden Rayge boots." Kurt walked away from Alice, who was dressed in full drag, and into his bathroom to start on his skin products.<p>

Kurt had called up Alice earlier that day ordering her to come over after he finished at work and help him pick his outfit out, though as he waited for her he was able to picture the perfect outfit for his night out with Blaine. This, however, meant Alice was hanging around his apartment doing nothing but annoy him for going on a date with a person who had caused him to cry more than once – though most of the time it was Kurt's own fault.

"Well, looks like you don't need me," she said, walking to the door to watch Kurt. "I don't see why you called me over if you don't need me. Especially when I don't like all the trouble this guy has caused you already, even if it was partially your fault."

Kurt glanced over at his best friend and admired her style. Today Alice was wearing a deep red wig with green eye shadow and bright red lips. She had a purple singlet and green skirt that gave her curves in all the right places. Alice had on red heels and Kurt assumed she was going for a Little Mermaid theme outfit for the night. Sometimes it was hard for people to even realize that Alice was really a man; she just knew how to dress so well.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time, Alice I'm just nervous and could use my best friend's help," Kurt admitted. He stared at himself in the mirror, moving to rub cream into his skin as he spoke. "I mean, I think the last time I went on a date I was with Ryan still, and we know he wasn't the nicest person out there. Ever since then it's just been flings and nothing serious; I really think this is going to be a good thing for me. Can you least just give him a second chance? After all I was the one who messed things up."

"Fine, but you'd better give me all the details tomorrow after your date. If he messes with you then you give me a call, okay?" Alice gave him what Kurt liked to think of as Alice's version of his 'bitch, please' look.

"Sure we can have lunch together. Now can you go see if you can find my sailor hat please? I'm going to have a quick shower and wash this stuff off." He pointed to his face which was covered in a thick white cream before making a 'shoo' motion with his hands towards Alice.

* * *

><p>They had organized that Kurt would take the train to Blaine's place, of which the address was written neatly, in Blaine's handwriting, on a napkin from their lunch the other day. Kurt would be meeting Blaine because Blaine wanted to take him out to a certain restaurant near Blaine's house. Then they would travel in Blaine's car into the city where the clubs were, and possibly head back to Kurt's place afterwards.<p>

Kurt walked along a quiet street just after 8 not too far from the train station. He was glad he didn't have to walk or travel a long way as it was getting late and there were still a lot of homophobes out there that he didn't want to deal with. Soon enough he found himself in front of a small two-story house surrounded by a picket fence. He walked through the gate, stomach churning with nerves. Kurt began to doubt what he was wearing, unsure if he was either over- or underdressed for their date. _It's been a while since I went on a real date. What if Blaine is dressed up in a suit or something? Man, he would look good in a suit. Though, we are going to a club. I doubt he will wear a suit.. Ugh, why don't I just knock on the door and find out? _Kurt sighed. picked up his courage, and pressing the doorbell.

"Hold a second!" came a girl's voice from the other side of the door, ringing familiar in Kurt's mind. He frowned; Blaine had said he wasn't dating anyone. It took Kurt a few minutes of moving from foot to foot to remember Blaine had a babysitter to look after Belle. "Sorry I was just-" The voice broke off as the door swung open and a slim blond greeted Kurt as the door. "Kurt?" the girl's voice rising in surprise, a smile breaking across her face.

"Quinn, who's at the door?" Blaine called from the top of the stairs, a fussy Belle on his hip. He moved down a few steps and spotted Kurt; a grin spread across his face. "Hey! Come in. Sorry, Belle just won't calm down. Let me just get her settled before we head out on our date." Blaine frowned at the little girl, wondering what was causing her to be like this.

Kurt blinked between Quinn, Blaine and Belle. "Hi?" he said giving a small wave to Blaine with a smile then looking at Quinn again. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the girl; right after graduation, Quinn had cut ties with everyone and left town. Quinn stepped away from the door, still looking slightly surprised as Kurt stepped is; she watched the pair for a moment before speaking up again.

"So you're the one that's got Blaine all worked up." She sounded impressed, glancing at the two with a calculated look. "You know, I can actually see it, if you're still like you were in high school." She smiled to herself, walking up the stairs. "Blaine, give me Belle, I'll see if she will set-" Belle cut her off with a whining noise at the sound of Kurt's name. "Oh well, looks like she wants you, Kurt." Quinn didn't sound at all impressed.

Kurt was once again surprised. He hadn't even been in the house for ten minutes and things kept coming up. "Hey, Belle." He waved at the little girl as Blaine walked down the stairs. Blaine was dressed in blue jeans that hugged his legs perfectly, a black V neck shirt and a red cardigan with old Converse shoes. He looked amazing, the way the materials hugged his body and his loose curls hung over his eyes. Belle, in his arms, was dressed in one of her many princess outfits. Her arms were stretched out for Kurt to take her, which he did.

"Kurt!" she squealed, her small arms wrapping around Kurt's neck as she kissed him on the cheek. Kurt chuckled at her until Blaine leant down and kissed Kurt's other cheek, causing him to blush at the pair. He could see this happening more often, possibly multiple times a day, every day.

"Why, hello, Princess. I heard you aren't being a good girl for Daddy and.." Kurt hesitated, looking over at the older female in the room ".. Quinn. What's wrong Babygirl?" He bounced her up and down gently, walking with Blaine into what he assumed was the living room. Quinn trailed behind. Kurt had a lot of questions for her but tonight wasn't about Quinn. It was about Blaine, and their first date together.

"Daddy wouldn't l-let me see you" she said, eyes wide as she looked at Kurt. "He said he had to go, that you had.. re-res-avaton" she stumbled over the last word, saying it incorrectly. He looked at Blaine for help, receiving 'reservations' in return. His features softened as he looked down at the little girl; she was upset because she didn't get to see him. He felt touched.

"Well, here I am. If you calm down I'll come look at the room you kept telling me about while your Daddy's getting ready; how does that sound?" Kurt said softly, brushing some hair away from Belle's eyes. Kurt made a note to tell Blaine it looked like she was up for a haircut soon; a few split ends had caught his attention the other day.

"Yes!" Belle squealed, jumping from Kurt's lap, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. Kurt could hear Blaine's laugh as they headed up the stairs.

"So you know Quinn?" Blaine said, sliding into a seat across the table from Kurt. Blaine had driven them to a small Italian restaurant about fifteen minutes away from his house. The whole car ride Blaine had been telling Kurt how it was one of his best finds since moving to New York and how he would hate himself if he didn't shared it with Kurt. Kurt just smiled at the thought, but now that they were there he could see why Blaine liked it so much.

The combination of table-top candles and dim wall lamps lent a cozy glow to the room. The walls were made of brick with a warm earth colour to them; each table had a red tablecloth. Kurt admired the 'Little Italy' styling, especially since the theme was continuous throughout, all the way from the building to the deep red shirts the waiters wore.

"Oh, Quinn and I went to high school together. But," Kurt frowned "she left right after senior year, cut all ties to everyone. I had no idea she was even in New York City or I would have contacted her." Kurt rested his chin in his hand looked over at Blaine.

"Really? That seems so odd. I know she moved here before I did. She lives with her mum and step-dad. She never really mentioned high school, I guess; she's just so good with Belle that I know I can rely on her." Blaine covered Kurt's hand on the table, squeezing it. "Stop frowning or you'll get wrinkles, even with all those products you have in your bathroom," Blaine chuckled. "I swear there were like fifty bottles in there."

"It's not _that_ bad," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you have a tendency to over exaggerate. Dr. Anderson?" Kurt smiled, lacing their fingers together.

"Well, if you stick around long enough maybe you'll find out, Mr. Hummel," Blaine winked as their waitress for the night approached the table.

Their waitress ("I'm Lucy," she greeted them in a monotone), was a middle aged woman with sandy blond hair pulled back into a tight bun and silver glasses framing green eyes. Kurt smiled up at her, only to frown again when she gave their laced hands a disgusted look. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before taking control of the situation. In the car they had already, luckily, discussed dinner and the restaurant, Blaine giving Kurt some ideas of what they had and found a dish Kurt would like. Blaine quickly ordered Kurt an entrée of stuffed shells, Kurt complaining he couldn't let all that cheese go to his body so it _had_ to be a small dish, and a Diet Coke. For himself Blaine got an entrée of lasagne bolognese with lemonade, a bowl of garlic bread as a side for both of them.

"Well, something was up her ass," Kurt muttered as soon as their waiter walked away. Blaine laughed after overhearing him.

"Not everyone's accepting, but she is the one waiting on us, so she has to behave. I've had her a few times; don't think she realized I was gay because, well," Blaine paused, a blush creeping over his cheeks "you're the first guy I've brought here."

Kurt wanted to saw 'aww' out loud at the look Blaine was giving him. Blaine reminded him a lot of a cute puppy seeking attention; Kurt sort of adored it. They pair relaxed into a light conversation about their days; Blaine sharing how Quinn had been quizzing him ever since he got home from work about his mysterious date.

"So what did you and Belle do while I was getting my wallet and fixing Quinn up for the night?" Blaine asked as their food was brought to the table. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, sitting back as he admired their meals. He could smell Blaine's lasagne from across the table masking his own cheesy pasta. "Now this is the best Italian you will ever have" Blaine said firmly.

Kurt giggled, picking up his own knife and fork to cut up the stuffed shells. Though the pasta had a lot of cheese, and he knew he would have to work out extra hard tomorrow to burn it off, it was one of his favourite meals. "Well, Belle told me about her room the other day, you see - how you painted it to look like a princess's room. It was very sweet and she wanted to show me your hard work. I must say, I love it. It's a very cute attempt," Kurt teased, taking a bite of his pasta. He almost moaned out in pleasure as the cheese melted smoothly in his mouth. Blaine was right; it was the best Italian he had ever had.

"I told you it'd be good," Blaine chuckled. "Here." Blaine put a bite size piece of his lasagne on his fork, stood up with a cupped hand under the food and leant over. Kurt's eyes widened for a second before he realized Blaine was offering to let him try his food. Kurt sat forward, leaning into the table as his lips parted whilst Blaine fed him. Blaine licked his lips as he watched Kurt practically melt in his seat.

"Oh wow, that's amazing! We've got to come here again," Kurt said once he had finished, looking up at Blaine who had yet to sit down. Blaine just blinked up him, his lips slightly parted. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, worried, his head tilted to the side.

"Huh?" Blaine seemed to jump slightly, snapping out of his trance over Kurt's lips. "Oh... Sorry," Blaine blushed sitting back down. "So what club are we going to?"

"Oh, you'll see," Kurt smiled, taking another bite of his meal.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is amazing!" Blaine laughed in Kurt's ear as the music blasted around them. Blaine's hands were resting on the front of Kurt's hips, his body pressed against Kurt's back. Kurt smiled back at him as they moved further into the dance floor of an underground club called Black Sparrow.<p>

Black Sparrow was a club Kurt had stumbled upon a month earlier with Ricky. It was a secret club concealed under the streets of New York, several entrances hidden all around the city. One night when they had been out drinking, the pair spotted several people pulling open a side gate under a bridge, going on about how they couldn't wait to get into this club. Of course, Ricky had dragged Kurt down the side of the bridge and followed the group. They would never forget what they found. The place had an open dance floor in the middle, a large DJ stage to the right with dancers on podiums throughout the room. There was a long bar across the room from the stage; the rest of the place was filled with lounges. Some of them had curtains closing them off for couples. Kurt eyed one in the corner of the room he was thinking of taking Blaine to later.

"Come on! Dance with me" Kurt giggled. They had decided they wouldn't drink as Blaine had driven into the city, but would enjoy their time together sober.

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's shoulder as they arrived in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt swiftly moved around into Blaine's arms to face him. "Why, hello there," Blaine grinned, pressing up against Kurt as they slowly started moving against one another.

"Hey." Kurt lowered his head to ghost against Blaine's lips. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Come here often?" Blaine whispered back, his hands sliding over Kurt's ass and pulling their hips together. To say the least, the sexual tension between the pair had been increasing throughout dinner as each took time to eat his pasta and admire the other. They had played footsies the whole time whilst sharing secret glances, knowing that tonight was going to be one hell of a date.

Kurt bit his lip, pressing against Blaine's body as the music blasted around them. His eyelids felt heavy as he gazed into Blaine's eyes, their hips slowly grinding together. "Only when I'm in the mood," he teased.

"Mmm." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's ass, holding him firmly against his hips. "So, did it hurt?"

Kurt ran a hand into Blaine's hair, his eyes fogging with lust as he took control of the grinding, his cock twitching for more friction. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from Heaven?" Blaine chuckled, pressing back into Kurt's hand slightly.

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. He bit his lip once again making Blaine just want to smash their lips together, but he was enjoying their little game. Instead he thrust his hips forward, moaning in delight at the friction. Kurt's grip in his hair tightened as pleasure rippled across his features. "Maybe we should go to the bathroom," Blaine whispered, his hands massaging Kurt's ass as he felt Kurt's cock pressed against his own through their jeans.

"No," Kurt breathed, "I know somewhere better. Come with me." He took one of Blaine's hands and led him off of the dance floor to one of the private booths he had glanced at as they arrived. Blaine seemed to catch up wiith Kurt's plan as they both crawled onto the large couch, almost as big as a bed, and closed the curtain. As soon as they were completely concealed, Kurt swung a leg over Blaine's hips and straddled him. Blaine cupped Kurt's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kurt gasped into the kiss, pushing Blaine back against the couch, his sailor hat falling off his head. His lips moved from Blaine's mouth to his jaw down to his neck. "God, you taste even better then I remember," he purred.

"You feel even better," he growled, bucking his hips up into Kurt's. His hands were resting on Kurt's ass once again. "You always wear tight jeans, don't you?" Blaine's head fell back on the couch as Kurt moved to kiss over his pulse, elictinging a low moan. "Or is it just for me, Mr. Hummel? Do you just love to tease me, bending over to pick up napkins and climbing out of the car when you know I'm watching?"

"So you_ were_ watching?" Kurt chuckled, his voice thick with lust as he rocked his hips against the other's. "You look so good! All night I've been eyeing you, wanting to bend you over and fuck you senseless." Kurt's hand moved between their bodies and ran under Blaine's shirt, rubbing at the warm skin of his stomach.

"Well, maybe we should do something about that." Blaine nipped Kurt's jaw, causing the other to whimper. The distant music mixed with the sound, making it magical to Blaine's ears. He had remembered, dreaming about Kurt's body, his sounds, for weeks now, thinking he would never get another chance to feel the man about him again.

Kurt bit his lip once more, looking through his lashes at Blaine before crawling off him. Blaine frowned before his eyebrows shot up as Kurt knelt down in front of him, rubbing at Blaine's thighs. "Maybe we should," Kurt returned. His hands moved up the inside of Blaine's thighs, teasing him before finally running a hand over his tented jeans, palming him lightly. Blaine gripped at the couch; his lips parted as he let out a low moan.

"Kurt... Baby, you can't tease me like this," Blaine breathed out, his hand moving to cup Kurt's cheek so the other would look at him. "I'm so fucking hard it hurts. Just do something about it," Blaine ordered, taking control of the pair. Kurt just batted his eyes at Blaine innocently, moving his hand to unzip Blaine's fly. As soon as it was done and his jeans were unbuckled Blaine lifted his hips and Kurt pulled them down with his boxers. Blaine hissed as cool air hit his cock; his breathing became irregular as he waited in anticipation for Kurt.

Kurt moaned in approval at Blaine's cock; it wasn't as long as his own but it was thicker and currently hard, red and already leaking precum. Kurt moved forward between Blaine's legs, glancing once more up at Blaine, who was panting down at him, before he ran his tongue along the underside. Blaine gasped above him, running a hand into Kurt's hair. Normally, Kurt would have slapped his hand away but this time he really didn't mind. He wrapped his fingers around Blaine's cock at the base, stroking it slowly after he moved his mouth away. He rubbed his thumb along the slit where precum was building up, spreading it over Blaine's cock.

Blaine's head fell back against the couch once more; his hand tugging at Kurt's hair lightly as moan after moan escaped his lips shamelessly. Kurt watched his date's reactions before licking slowly over the slit, tasting the salty precum, then slowly sinking his lips over the head, taking Blaine's cock in his mouth. He began to bob up and down, putting an arm over Blaine's hips to keep them still.

"K-kurt!" Blaine cried out, pulling at Kurt's hair as pleasure rippled down his spine. Kurt had the most amazing mouth he'd ever felt, the right amount of suction and tongue. Blaine's free hand rubbed at his own neck, finding its way into his own hair as his eyes fluttered shut again. Blaine moaned loudly. He could feel the tightness in his stomach, the build-up growing faster than he wished, but he knew they had all of tonight left for more. "So.. close," he choked out, back arching off the couch.

Kurt's moved his free hand to Blaine's balls, massaging them slowly, and eyed Blaine as he hummed. He watched Blaine struggle under him, first gripping at his own hair then the back of the red couch. Kurt pressed his tongue to the underside of Blaine's cock and hollowed out his cheeks. As soon as their eyes met, Blaine's whole body shuddered as he came hotly into Kurt's mouth, Kurt swallowing up the salty cum without problem. He waited for Blaine to finish before pulling himself up, crawling over Blaine and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Blaine, still weak from cumming, gasped in surprise as Kurt shoved his tongue into his mouth. He kissed back with as much strength as he could muster, moaning when he realized Kurt was making him taste himself.

"You taste wonderful," Kurt growled, pulling back from the kiss to help Blaine back into his boxers and pants. Once dressed, Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him, kissing along his jaw.

"I believe I need to finish you off," Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear, pinning the other down and working on getting Kurt's impossibly tight jeans off, the music thumping in the background. '_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster.'_

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed as the two of them fell out of the elevator, practically clinging to one another as they spoke about high school, the good and the bad. Blaine had just shared his ridiculous experience of wooing a guy back in his junior year who worked at The Gap by singing him <em>When I Get You Alone<em>. Blaine, blushing madly, hid his face against Kurt's shoulder muttering something along the lines of 'It was horrible! Never again Kurt, never again!'

Kurt fumbled to get his keys out of his jean pocket as they reached his door, giving Blaine time to admire the other's ass once again. Once they got in, Kurt stripped his blazer off and threw it onto the back of the couch. "Let me just get some coffee for us; make yourself comfortable," he said over his shoulder.

Blaine nodded his head and stripped of the cardigan that had been clinging to his body ever since they arrived at the club."Two sugars please," he said siting down on the couch, kicking his shoes off and putting them under the coffee table so no one would trip.

Once the coffees were made Kurt found himself curled up with Blaine on the couch, their legs tangled together as the talked about a number of different things, sipping coffee. It was agreed that it was way too late for Blaine to drive home so he should stay the night. Blaine had taken a moment to text Quinn to check if it was okay, only to get a reply along the lines of her knowing it would happen and already in her pajamas, stealing his ice cream.

"So..." Kurt bit his lip, putting his coffee down on the coffee table and facing Blaine with a serious look. His stomach churned with butterflies and nerves as he built up the courage to ask the next question. "Will you, Dr. Anderson, be my boyfriend?" Kurt blushed.

"I don't know," Blaine blurted out, eyes widened. Kurt felt like he'd ruined everything. Why was he so stupid to ask Blaine that? He should have known it was too soon. To hide his disappointment, Kurt found himself suddenly very interested on the lint on Blaine top, picking it off carefully. They fell into an awkward silence, Blaine biting his lip as he was staring at Kurt and Kurt lost in thought. "I just.. Kurt, say something please.."

"Why don't people know you're gay?" Kurt whispered, hiding the rejection and hurt for a later time when he was alone or Blaine was asleep. He hadn't meant to ask it, at least not at that very moment, but it was the first thing that came to his mind. He risked a glance up at Blaine, who looked lost in his thoughts.

"I.. it's because I'm scared, Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared of how people will treat Belle. She's already without a mother; I don't want her having problems as she grows up because of my sexuality. You and I both know how cruel this world can be." A pained look crossed Blaine's face before leaving too soon for Kurt to ask what had happened. "I'm scared of losing patients over my sexuality. I need them to get an income so I can use that to support the two of us, to save up for schools and all the things she needs. You have no idea how hard it is Kurt.. how lonely and scary it gets. I don't know what I'm doing half the time, and my sexuality – though I fully accept myself – can get in the way when working with society."

Kurt ran his hand up into Blaine's curls and massaged his head, taking everything in as Blaine spoke. He leant up and kissed Blaine's forehead which was scrunched up in thought. "Are you scared of me?" he whispered, watching Blaine's eyes flutter open.

"Terrified," Blaine breathed back, their lips brushing against one anther's in a gentle kiss. Blaine's arm encircled around Kurt's waist. "Tell me about your ex? The one you mentioned the other day?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He didn't expect Blaine to really care about that but as Blaine had let him inside his world a little, it was about time for Kurt to reciprocate. "I met Ryan just after I moved to New York. I was still a student and he was a journalist." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and stared at the wall as he continued to tell his story. "He would travel, like a lot, for good stories. At least at the time I thought he was. After a year of dating we moved in together, not this place, a different one. We hardly had any time for one another since we worked on different schedules, but it was great the nights and days we did. It was my final year at school and he was constantly working. On our two-year anniversary I found out about everything. He said he had a story he had to do for work and would be out of town for a few days, including our anniversary, which sucked, as I had plans. I accepted it and so my friends took me out to cheer me up the night he said he'd be away. To spoil me, my friends took me to a fancy restaurant. There Ryan was, pregnant wife and two sons at the table. He'd been married for six years. The next day I changed the locks, threw his stuff out." Kurt rubbed at his eyes. "He called me the next day and I confronted him; he told me I was his 'plaything' that it all meant nothing. So I told his wife," Kurt simply said. "She divorced him; he only stays around for the kids now. Meanwhile two years of my life went down the drain and, with a broken heart, I went from fling to fling. Finally, I told myself that I was not someones plaything; I couldn't keep doing this to myself. A little under a year later you show up...so when I heard about Belle I just snapped. It was like I was reliving it all over again."

"You're not a plaything Kurt, 'specially not mine. I'd never,_ never_, do anything like that to you," Blaine said, anger evident in his voice and clenched fist. He couldn't believe what this Ryan guy had done to Kurt, used him and ripped his heart out enough for Kurt's self respect to plummet down.

"Promise?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip nervously. Bringing up his past made him feel on edge. After the breakup with Ryan, Kurt found himself unable to put his faith in anyone. Gradually, he had learned to trust Alice, Ricky, and his boss, Becky; now, suddenly here he was trusting Blaine. It was scary at how easily he could do it, how his whole world had already shifted to accept Blaine.

"Promise," Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's cheeks and pulling him in a gentle kiss.

They shared several soft lingering kisses, ones that made Kurt's heart race and Blaine's stomach flutter. Blaine's hands moved down the back of Kurt's shirt, tracing along his spine before reaching the edge and pulling the garment up and over Kurt's head. Each move was slow, their eyes gently watching one another as they stripped down to their boxers. Kurt's traced up Blaine's chest with his fingertips, mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Kurt found his way between Blaine's legs, their hips pressed together and Blaine cupping Kurt's ass. They watched each other for another moment, each truly taking in the other, before Kurt rocked his hips and they tumbled into a night of lust and maybe a little love.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Blaine through hooded eyes. He knew he would be feeling everything in the morning; his ass a little tender already. He was okay with that, though. Blaine was here and he promised to stay the whole night this time. Blaine was currently sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, completely naked, talking into the phone to Belle as she refused to go to sleep. Kurt lazily moved his hand and began gently drawing random patterns on Blaine's back. Blaine looked down at him and smiled sleepily. It was times like this when everything felt right in the world.<p>

"Did you give her warm milk then?" Blaine frowned. "Put her on the phone." There was a pause, Kurt assumed Quinn was passing the phone to the little girl so he took the moment to kiss the nearest part of Blaine, his thigh, to reassure Blaine everything would be okay. "Hey Princess, now why aren't you i- oh yes, yes, Daddy is okay, don't you worry your little head. I'm just having a sleepover. That's why Quinn's there, Love." Blaine looked down at Kurt again and chuckled softly. "Yes, a sleep over with Kurt." His eyes widened for a moment before covering his phone's mic and looking at Kurt. "She wants to talk to you," he said, biting his lip nervously.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled gently, taking the phone from Blaine as he rested his head against Blaine's leg. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Hey there, Belle. Oh, of course, Sweetie, I'll look after him." Kurt spoke gently to the little girl. She sounded half asleep, yet something wasn't right. When Belle told him she had awakened with another nightmare his chest ached. "Do you want to talk about it? No, that's okay. You know you can always tell me, or your Dad and Quinn." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I miss you, too. I don't know when you will see me next," he said, looking up at Blaine, "maybe soon, I hope." Blaine smiled at Kurt as Kurt finished talking to Belle and handed the phone back to him.

"Okay, Princess, yes I'll tell you a story if you get in bed. Take the phone with and curl up in bed. Good girl. Now.. what story would you like?" Kurt closed his eyes listening to Blaine begin to tell Belle the story of Cinderella. Kurt was asleep before they even got to the fairy godmother.

* * *

><p>Kurt stirred in his bed, another body tangled with his. He nuzzled against what felt like a shoulder and was filled with the scent of mint, sex and something specifically Blaine. He lay there, not wanting to wake up just yet, for some time, until the feeling of being watched made him restless.<p>

"Stop watching me; it's creepy Blaine. Go back to sleep; its too early," Kurt grumbled, causing Blaine to chuckle.

"Maybe I'm trying to use my time with you to the fullest," Blaine said, brushing hair away from Kurt's face.

"Mmm weirdo," he said, eyes fluttering open slowly before he pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

Looking into the beautiful hazel eyes, Kurt wondered exactly how long Blaine had been up watching him.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered, his nose brushing against Kurt's before he pressed a gentle morning kiss to Kurt's lips. He imagined waking up like this every day and didn't seem to mind how much he liked that image, especially when Kurt blushed at his compliment like that. The blush started at his neck, spread to his cheeks and finally his ears. It was adorable.

"You know..." Kurt bit his lip, "I have something to confess." Blaine raised an eyebrow, watching the other for some kind of bad news that would make the last 24 hours seem like some kind of joke. "I hate children," he paused, smiling gently at Blaine, "but I adore Belle."

Blaine let out the breath he had been holding, hand moving to run over Kurt's ribs gently. "She practically loves you. I've never seen her connect with someone so quickly, especially not a male. She's a girly girl."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's shoulder. "Come to my opening," he blurted out. "You and Belle... It's in a week... It's my opening night and um... yeah you should come," Kurt said nervously, stomach in knots. "It's going to be amazing and like my parents are coming and some old friends and yeah. But if you're busy, it's okay," Kurt rambled.

_Adorable_, Blaine thought as Kurt became a nervous bubbling mess in his arms. He leant closer and kissed Kurt firmly, hand moving to Kurt's back to pull him close. "I'll see if we're free," he whispered against Kurt's lips before rolling them over and pinning Kurt down. "For now, I have plans," he smirked, eliciting a small whimper from Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be Kurt's opening night! Review, let me know what you love and hate! Thank you for being patient and sorry for such a long time in updating. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Far out I am such a bad updater! I am SOOO sorry it took so long to update! Two whole months! Ahh. I got really ill in the last few months and have been struggling a lot along with a case of writers block plus trying to keep up with school work. Here's a few updates: I turned 18! YAY ME. I changed my name to 'capturingme' and you can find me on Tumblr now under 'capturing-me' :)**

**This is the last chapter minus the ****Epilogue (which is already being written, don't worry you won't have to wait _too_ long!). I am like seriously so proud of myself for getting to this point. I have never ever finished a single story I have written so it's insane for me to be here telling you it's almost done. I'd like to thank my Beta, themuse19, who has her own fanfic stories! You should go out, she is seriously one of the most amazing writers I have ever come across on here. **

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has been patient with me through this hiatus and continues to read ADT. You all mean so much to me and I am proud to say I wrote this. **

**I am currently writing a new story so please keep an eye out for it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Carole, Burt.**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his office humming a classic from his high school days, <em>Teenage Dream<em> by Katy Perry. He remembered singing it with his choir back at Dalton Academy. He had been lucky enough to get the solo for it, one of the first of his many solos. He settled down behind his desk as he waited for Lucy to bring in his patient files for the day. He took a moment to rearrange the photo of Belle and Emma on his desk so that it sat up straight. As he looked at it he ran a finger over the glass-covered woman. _I hope I'm doing well Emma, I just want the best for Belle_.

"Here you go, Doc." Lucy said, putting a pile of yellow files with a white envelope on top down on his desk, pulling Blaine from his thoughts. The white envelope has a neat_ 'Blaine_' written on top.

"What's this?" Blaine said, reaching over the table to inspect the envelope.

"Dunno, some guy with fancy hair dropped it off when I opened up, said you'd know what to do with it." Lucy gave him a searching look before heading back out into the reception area. Blaine watched the girl leave, the corner of his lips turning up even more. _Kurt. _He opened the envelope and found two front row seat tickets, just a few rows from the front, to Kurt's opening night show.

_Make sure Belle naps during the day! Show goes late, you can stay at mine afterwards. Have a nice day Doctor Anderson – K xx_

Blaine sat grinning at the note for a good ten minutes before he realized it was time to get to work; after all, he had patients to look after.

* * *

><p>Anyone watching the pair would have thought they were newlyweds. They still looked at each other as if it were their wedding day, still found ways to surprise one another. They shared a knowing smile, now with eight years of marriage under their belts they knew each other's reactions. Burt walked off the plane in front of his wife with as much dignity as one could when afraid of flying and in search of stable land. Carole hid her giggles behind her hand, watching Burt shuffle from foot to foot as he muttered under his breath about people being slow in front of him. She put a calming hand on his back, making Burt turn to look at her with a sheepish smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt stood around with Alice at his side in the middle of the terminal; his parent's flight had just landed and Kurt knew would be seeing them any minute. Finn and Rachel's plane from LA was due in another ten and they would all walk together to go get them. He'd brought Alice with him so that she could drive Finn and Rachel to their hotel and he could take his parents to go see the theatre and have a little tour with him. The show was opening tonight and he would be rushing back to the theatre as soon as possible. Thankfully, once Alice had settled Rachel and Finn in she would come pick up his parents and take them to their hotel, one much closer to the theatre and Kurt's apartment. He would be meeting them all again at a restaurant around 5pm before rushing back to do a last check of everything and then the show would be at 7.<p>

"Oh, God, here comes another," Alice said, putting her face in her hands for a moment before politely breaking a smile out as a little Asian lady approached her and asked for a photo. A lot of them seemed to be doing it today, though it could be because of the way Alice was dressed. She had on a hot pink wig, similar to Jeffrey Star, and a hot pink dress with an electric blue stripe down the middle and a belt encircling her waist. She had fishnets on her legs, and five-inch heels caused her to tower over Kurt. She was also wearing a padded bra so the dress had a figure. He admitted she looked nice, if they were going out clubbing, but in the middle of an airport she stood out.

"Well next time dress down a little, hun," Kurt teased when she was finished with the photo. Alice rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Kurt's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"There he is!" Burt said excitedly, having not seen his son for months now. He missed having Kurt around the house every day, sometimes even in the garage with him. "Oh, and that weirdly-dressed friend of his," Burt added as he spotted Alice laughing with Kurt.<p>

"Burt," Carole slapped his arm lightly, "her name is Alice and maybe she's a little different from you and me but she's still human and she's a true doll. Don't knock her for the way she dresses when in her drag outfits. Plus, last time we talked she said you reminded her of her old man whom she adores, so don't hurt her feelings," Carole scolded him. Burt loved that about Carol. Whenever he wasn't 100% ready to accept something she would help remind him that maybe it was different but there were things he could relate to in the end and he should give them a shot no matter what.

"Kurt! Alice! It's great to see you," Carole greeted them, pulling both of them into a hug. Kurt sighed happily.

* * *

><p>"And this is my dressing room," Kurt said, walking into the small room and over to his desk where his phone was lit up. As his eyes landed on the screen his heart raced; a text from Blaine was waiting. He clicked it open to see a picture of Belle sitting with a 'what do I do' look on her face, her hands up in a 'I don't know' gesture. On each side of her were different outfits. The text read 'What should I wear tonight Kurtie? My Snow White outfit or my pretty new dress my amazing daddy bought me? – Belle'. Kurt laughed, knowing Blaine was the one who wrote the text and must had been having trouble with sorting Belle out. He quickly replied that she should wear the new dress to keep her daddy happy.<p>

"Oh my, isn't she adorable?" Carole said, looking over Kurt's shoulder. He blushed brightly at being caught out. "She must be Blaine little girl, yes? We're going to meet them tonight at the show?" Carole proceeded to ask as Burt shuffled over to look at the photo. He smiled lightly at the photo as Kurt began to explain how Blaine and Belle would sit with them in the show and then be coming out to the after party for only a little, as Belle would get sleepy easily.

"I better get going to rehearsal." Kurt said, sticking his head out into the hall. "Ricky! Oi, get over here," he yelled at his understudy. "Can you show my parents around until Alice rocks up?" he asked when Ricky had joined them.

"Yeah sure." With that Kurt was down the hall and bolting to the stage, his phone lighting up with a photo of a certain doctor with a thumbs up and grin at Kurt's choice. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, would you like to come see the stage?"

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed at Belle who held onto her teddy bear like it was her life line. She giggled and danced around in her new dress and shoes. Her hair was up in pigtails, one on each side, with blue ribbons that matched her dress.<p>

"Daddy where are we goin'?" she asked him as they walked through the entrance of the theatre. She was big-eyed at the high roof and fancily-dress adults. "I-are we seeing K-kurt-t?" She asked, speeding a few steps up to grab her father's hand.

"Come here, you," Blaine said, scooping up Belle and holding her in his arms. Her teddy was squashed between the pair. "Yes, we're going to see Kurt in his show," he said, bouncing her up and down as he walked through the lobby towards the theatre. He smiled at the little girl who giggled and stared in awe at her surroundings.

Blaine found his way down the aisle to the front row. He kissed Belle's temple and walked toward the middle where there were already a few people. A middl- aged man and woman looked up, the lady's eyes widened in surprised. He sat down next to her, smiling politely. "Belle, Princess, I need you to sit down with Ted and be a good girl so we can watch Kurt perform."

"Li-like the TV?" Belle asked. The middle-aged lady chuckled quietly next to him.

"Yes baby, like the TV but Kurt's right there," he pointed to the red curtain. He moved her off his lap and placed her on the seat next to him, making sure she was settled before giving her back her teddy. "You'll see him soon, and then tonight we're going to have a sleepover." Belle made a happy giggling noise, smiling brightly at her father.

"Excuse me." The lady next to Blaine tapped him lightly on the arm. He turned around in his seat, his hand continued to rest on Belle to keep track of her. "You're Blaine, right?" She smiled brightly at him. He looked at her in surprise before nodding and returning her smile.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked curiously, his triangular eyebrows pulling together.

"I'm Carole, and this is my husband Burt," she said, sitting back a little to point to a middle-aged bald man who was talking to a girl and boy around his age. Realization started to dawn on him. Blaine and Kurt talked almost every night, whether it was text or email or phone calls. "We're K-"

"You're Kurt's parents!" he said excitedly before blushing at his slightly raised voice. "Sorry wow, hi," he said nervously, wondering what Kurt had told them about him. "It's nice to meet you, um... This is my daughter, Belle," he said softly, grabbing Belle again and setting her on his lap as they spoke.

"Oh my, she's even more adorable in real life. Burt, honey," she turned to touch her husband's arm, "come meet Blaine and Belle, the ones Kurt keeps talking about."

* * *

><p>Kurt bit his lip as he stood in the wings and shifted the curtain slightly to glance out into the audience. It was slowly filling up, couples and families speaking in hushed voices to one another; most were dressed up for opening night. Kurt's heart was racing. His eyes scanned the rows before glancing to the front; his breath hitched when he spotted his parents talking with Blaine, Belle sitting on Carole's lap, giggling.<p>

Kurt bit his lip as he stood in he spotted his parents talking with Blaine and Belle was sitting on Carole's lap, giggling. He smiled broadly, watching them for a moment before he pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

_Enjoying the embarrassing stories they're sharing? x -K_

Blaine fished his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated. He glanced at the name on the screen and smiled. He let Belle take over the conversation with Kurt's parents and started on a reply.

_So, you were a cheerleader, aye? -B_

Blaine smirked and glanced up at the stage, his eyes catching a bit of movement at the end of the curtains. He ducked his head and smiled to himself as he read the new message on his phone.

_Yeah, maybe I'll bring the outfit out one day. Oh, by the way you look nice tonight, Dr. Anderson. Dress up for anyone special? ;) - K_

_Oh, you know I did, but don't worry, only he gets to undress me ;) - B_

Kurt giggled quietly, peeking through the curtain at Blaine, their eyes meeting for a second before Kurt replied. _He might hold you to that, you know - K_

_I'm hoping so. If you see him around will you tell him I plan to undress him too, maybe do a little more celebrating tonight? ;) - B_

_Full body inspection Dr. Anderson? - K_

_Only if the little Princess is asleep.. and in a different room. No waking her up. Then you have a deal, Mr Hummel. - B_

_You've gone cute on me. Give her a kiss for me; I have to finish getting ready. 15 minutes! - K_

_You make me go cute. Belle gives you kisses too, don't worry I'll make sure you get them later ;) Break a leg! See you after the show! Xx - B_

_:) Looking forward to it xx - K_

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! Curtain goes up in three minutes. I want you all to know I am so<em> proud<em> of you, and the hard work you have done that has made this group more like a family. Each and every one of you deserves this moment. Don't ever forget how it feels on this stage, how everyone has come to see you, selling out almost all our shows. You guys, this is your shining moment; forget about all your worries and troubles in life and just feel it, feel your characters and let go. This is your moment! Enjoy it!" Becky, the director of the show, said as the whole cast crowded in a circle around her. Everyone gave her a round of applause before she yelled 'places'. People ran, some to their spots, others to the wings or out backstage.

Kurt stood in the middle of the stage and took a deep breath. He looked down at his hands and could see them shake, see the nerves that had been building up in him finally show. This was his debut, his first major part, and the show had sold out. Hundreds of people had come to see him entertain them for the next few hours. As that thought crossed his mind Kurt mentally slapped himself, fixed his collar and trained his eye on the curtain. He wasn't about to disappoint the audience. He thought of Blaine, Belle and his family in the front row and knew that tonight he wasn't going to perform for everyone, just the six people in the front, and boy, was he going to give them a show. The curtain rose, the music started, and the audience caught its first glance of Kurt Hummel. This was his moment.

* * *

><p>Blaine kissed his daughter on the cheek and told her to 'watch the stage, the show was about to start.' They had swapped seats; now Belle was next to Carole who held his daughter's hand carefully. He smiled at the image before settling in his chair as the lights dimmed, giving the stage his full attention.<p>

The noise level dropped to a whisper as the last few people found their seats and turned off their phones. Blaine wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath. He was so nervous for Kurt. He wanted this to be perfect for the talented star, wanted him to wake tomorrow with review after review praising his hard work. He wanted Kurt to get his break, to reach for the stars and find himself flying. He prayed nothing went wrong as the first few bars of music began and the curtains pulled away.

From his seat in the fifth row, Blaine could see perfectly, and his breath hitched as he realized Kurt was exactly in front of him, almost as if Kurt has planned for him to be there. Blaine saw the corner of Kurt's lips turn up as it seemed Kurt was staring right at him, but of course he couldn't be, could he? Blaine didn't get a chance to think it over as Kurt's lips parted and he began to sing. With that Blaine was lost in another world, watching his lover draw him, and the audience, in. Blaine was shocked at the power of his voice. Belle gasped in awe along with her father at how high Kurt could get. They both sat on the edge of their seats, eyes hardly leaving Kurt as he danced; fascinated by the way each movement flowed so gracefully after the other. Neither of them had seen anything quite so magical in their lives. Belle was thoroughly enjoying her first time at the theatre, and Blaine was almost in tears at how proud he was, how much he felt for the performer in front of him, the one he was surely falling in love with.

* * *

><p>By the end of the show Blaine was so choked up with emotions he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, leaving Belle in Carole's arms. He stared at himself in the mirror, eyes glassy with unshed tears. During the entire show, Blaine felt the pull of the man on the stage, dragging him in and drowning him with every word, emotion and movement. He splashed water on his face, taking one deep breath after another.<p>

Burt Hummel walked in, his eyebrows pulled down in concern. "Blaine, are you okay? Carole sent me in..." he trailed off when he saw Blaine looking very emotional. "Whoa, kiddo, what's going on?"

Blaine gulped and looked at Kurt's dad, suddenly feeling like a lost little boy in this mad world.

* * *

><p>Burt walked out, chuckling to himself as he spotted Carole. "He's fine," he said to his wife. "The kid will be out in a moment." He looked at the little girl in Carole's arms. She waved shyly at him, making the older man laugh.<br>Finn and Rachel walked up to them, Rachel talking at a rate Burt would never be able to understand. He watched Blaine unobtrusively leave the bathroom and blend in next to Rachel, who picked up a conversation with him quickly. Burt was impressed at how he seemed to get along with everyone, was well mannered and could stand Rachel's – or at least looked like he could- constant banter. He watched the younger man slowly blend into the group and take his daughter back, giving her a raspberry to her cheek, causing all the girls to laugh. He was glad to see Blaine all cleaned up and looking less like a crazed man, although, in a way, he was crazy.

* * *

><p>Kurt was smiling so much he was sure his cheeks were going to ache for days. He wanted to scream and dance and laugh and cry all at once. Tonight had been perfect, the show had sold out and he hadn't forgotten a single line. Though he did mess up a few dance moves, he could work on that in the other shows, and it wasn't as if anyone noticed. Kurt thanked everyone who crowded around him as he walked through the backstage area. He was ready to change clothes, remove his makeup and go see his family, and most of all, Blaine and Belle. By the time he reached his dressing room, his hands were full of flowers and teddies and cards, some from people in the audience, others from cast members. He took a lily out of his bouquet as he passed his boss, Belle and handed it to her, kissing her on the cheek before he disappeared into his room.<p>

With the door closed he let out a contented sigh, putting all the flowers down on the couch. He turned around ready to change into street clothes, when he found himself staring at the vanity where a small box sat with a beautiful red rose on top of it. He crossed the room, picked up the rose and brought it to his nose. The scent was beautiful, and he smiled at the small card he found with it that had Blaine and Belle's names scribbled on it. He looked at the box and found no card, so he opened it. Inside was a note from Carole and his father that he decided to read later, along with a gold star pendant on a chain. 'This must be from Rachel, too,' he thought. He picked up the necklace and laid it out; he'd wear it to the after party.

* * *

><p>Becky, the director of the show, was hosting the after-party at a club not too far away from the venue. She had assured Kurt that it was okay for families to bring children tonight as there would be limited alcohol and there would be food for those who didn't eat dinner before the show. Blaine was glad Kurt had cleared his up for him as he carried his little girl into the venue with Kurt's family. He couldn't help but think Burt was keeping an eye on him after their conversation in the bathroom. He couldn't believe he had done that, but the past was the past as Burt had put it and he couldn't fret about it now.<p>

The club was one of those high-end places built for celebrity events and parties. There were some tables with food and plates, couches and seats as well as a live band playing in the corner. Blaine admired the baby grand piano a man was playing next to a double bass player and a drummer. There was a singer who had a low seductive voice, giving the place a nice jazz feel. He sat with Kurt's family, waiting for the man of the hour to arrive.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the club to a cheer of praise and celebration. The show was a hit! Families, friends and audience members were surrounding him and the rest of the cast asking for photos, congratulating them, speaking animatedly about their favourite parts. Kurt had to use all his concentration just to keep up.<p>

As the crowd thinned around him Kurt spotted his parents and made a beeline towards them. Carole greeted him with a hug. "You were so good!" she praised, kissing his cheek then rubbing at it. "Oops, lipstick mark," she laughed. Burt stepped forward and took Kurt in his arms, murmuring about how truly proud he was of Kurt.

When Kurt pulled away he was greeted by tiny little arms wrapping around his leg. "Kurt!" Belle said, bouncing up and down on the spot. "My turn! My turn!" she chanted, reaching toward Kurt, begging to be picked up. Blaine came up behind his daughter and laughed. He scooped her up and moved in to hug Kurt at the same time. Belle's tiny arms wrapped around Kurt's neck, Blaine's strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"You were perfect," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help but blush a Blaine's hot breath sent a shiver down his spine. He was so glad Blaine had liked it. The whole performance Kurt kept wondering if Blaine liked what he was doing, if Blaine thought he looked goofy in all the makeup and outfits or if he looked good. He tried searching the crowd again when the lights went down but Blaine was lost in the darkness of the room again.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, glancing up at Blaine. As Blaine went to pull away from the hug, Belle refused to let go. Blaine sighed, about to pull Belle off, when Kurt wrapped an arm around her legs and body. "It's okay; I've got her," he said softly, resting his head against Belle's. "I'll take her for a spin around the dance floor."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt spin his daughter around the room as he sipped on his rum and Coke. He was so focused on what he thought was the most perfect sight in the world, he didn't see Burt move up next to him.<p>

"So kiddo," Burt cleared his throat. "Shouldn't Kurt be dancing with the other Anderson?" he asked. Blaine glanced over at Burt and raised an eyebrow.

"Hinting at something? Plus, Kurt and Belle seem to be enjoying themselves," Blaine said, taking another sip.

"I'll take care of Belle, you take care of Kurt," Burt said, taking Blaine's drink. "Don't let him slip away," he suggested. Blaine gulped.

* * *

><p>Kurt had Belle still in his arms and was spinning her in small slow circles and singing softly. His head rested against hers, eyes barely open. He was pretty sure Belle was asleep but he couldn't bring it to himself to hand her off to Blaine or wake her up. Belle had slowly grown on him; she'd made him fall in love all over again, not only in love with Blaine but in love with his little girl too.<p>

"May I cut in?" came a soft voice from Kurt's side. He glanced up and smiled softly at Blaine. He looked so nicely dressed up, and Kurt had hardly had time to admire him.

"I dunno. See my little sleeping beauty seems to be occupying my arms..." Kurt said teasingly.

"I'll look after her," came Burt's voice from behind him. Kurt spun around in surprise. "Don't look like that, come on, hand her over. Carole can coo over her some more." Getting a nod from Blaine, Kurt slowly handed Belle over to Burt. He watched as the little girl turned to cling to his father's chest, her eyes still closed.

"So, what about that dance?"

* * *

><p>Carole had Belle curled up on her lap with her own head resting on Burt's shoulder. She had been watching Kurt and Blaine since they started dancing, three songs ago, and couldn't help but smile. Blaine currently had his head resting in the crook of Kurt's neck, his arms around Kurt's waist and there was hardly any space between them. Kurt's head was resting on top of Blaine's curls, his eyes shut, arms around Blaine's shoulder and a contented smile for all to see. It was like they were in their own world; no one could take that away from them.<p>

* * *

><p>"So why does my dad suddenly seem like you guys are best friends?" Kurt asked softly, his hand rubbing Blaine's shoulder.<p>

"I'll tell you later," Blaine said softly, pressing his lips to Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed, his arms wrapping around Blaine tighter.

"Why wait?"

Blaine laughed and pulled his face from Kurt's neck. "You're impatient, aren't you?" He asked moving Kurt's hand away from his neck and out into a classic dance stand.

"You'll get used to it," Kurt said, moving to accommodate the change in structure.

"Let me spin you around the room one last time," he replied, instantly taking the lead and moving Kurt around to a jazz song, something like Bublé. Kurt started laughing as Blaine steered him around, blushing and smiling as everyone turned to watch the couple. Blaine was an amazing dancer; he knew exactly how to lead Kurt without ever stepping on his toes. Kurt's eyes couldn't leave Blaine's; it was as if he were melting towards Blaine and Blaine were keeping him up strong and tall. As the song began to come to its end Blaine dipped Kurt down. As Kurt straightened up he cupped the back of Blaine's neck and brought him into a kiss. It was like the world had faded away, like it was just those two and that's all they needed. They didn't notice the smiles on the people's faces, the flashes of cameras. They didn't even notice the music anymore, just their bodies against one another's, lips gentle and warm, hearts pounding through chests, hands firm and loving. When they pulled away Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I want to be with you," he whispered, their noses brushing against one another's. Kurt let out a squeal, causing the onlookers to look confused. He quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine and brought on another round of kisses. As they pulled away again they both laughed and flushed. Blaine's hand found Kurt's as he turned to everyone. "I'd like to introduce the star of the night once more, Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Kurt nuzzled Blaine's bare chest as the sunlight began to peek through his curtains. They had come back to Kurt's place around 1am, and tucked Belle into a makeshift bed in the living room before making love well into the night. Kurt had fall asleep tucked up against Blaine's chest.<p>

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Blaine whispered from above, kissing Kurt's hairline. Kurt glanced up and smiled sleepily.

"Hey," he whispered back, "what time is it?"

"About 6.00am. I checked on Belle not too long ago. As soon as I came back to bed you were cuddling me again," he smiled, hand moving up and down Kurt's bare back.

"I'm sort of a cuddler," Kurt said softly, kissing gently at Blaine's chest. "So.. we have time til she wakes?"

Blaine raised a curious eyebrow. "Yes, maybe an hour at most."

"Good," Kurt purred, lifting up to crawl over Blaine and straddling his hips. "I need alone time with my boyfriend," Kurt whispered, lowering his head to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine's hands moved up his thighs, cupping his ass cheeks.

"I thought you'd be too tired," Blaine said in reply.

"Never too tired for you," Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's chest and began to slowly, almost tauntingly, move his hips in slow circles.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with his daughter at a table full of people he'd only met a few times. At one end were Rachel, Finn and someone called Mercedes – he thought that's her name at least – then in the middle were Burt and Carole, himself and Belle, Kurt and then someone called Ricky as well as a very unique drag queen called Alice. He felt so out of his comfort zone. These were all Kurt's family and friends; they were here to celebrate him and his success. In the last week there were positive reviews after reviews and Kurt was really starting to get noticed now. His parents and brother were leaving in the next few days so he decided to get everyone together for one last lunch.<p>

"So, Kiddo," Burt addressed Blaine from across the table. "Have you told him yet?"

Blaine blushed and looked around the table, most people were busy talking but sadly his boyfriend was not.

"Tell me what?" Kurt asked, glancing between his father and boyfriend. "Why does my dad know something I don't?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

Blaine gulped, sending Burt a little glare which was returned with a guilty look. "Uh... you see... the other week at your show... I sort of ran into your dad when I was... experiencing a realization..." he said softly, taking Kurt's hands in his own and facing his boyfriend straight on.

"_Burt... fuck... Sorry! Shit... Ah," Blaine ran his hand through his hair again and started taking deep breaths._

"_What is it? Spit it out boy, you're worrying me."_

"_I-"_

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you... I wanted it to be special you know? I wanted to spoil you or take you on an adventure... I never thought it'd be this way..." he shuffled a little closer, most of the table had gone quiet, looking over at the pair.

"_You what?" Burt asked, knowing Blaine was close to answering, just needed a little shove._

"_You can't tell him," Blaine stressed._

_Burt crossed his arms over his chest a little defensive. "You better not have hurt him, Blaine! That boy is crazy about you and I won't let you lead my son o-"_

"I love you," he said, watching Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. It was the same look Burt had given him.

"_I love your son! I'd never... never lead him on like that!" Blaine burst out. Burt's eyebrows had shot up in surprise before he laughed and patted Blaine on the back._

"_You're in luck, kiddo, he loves you, too."_

"_How do you know?" Blaine demanded breathlessly._

"_He's my son. I know."_

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, launching forward into Blaine, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss, their arms wrapping around each other. Kurt practically sat on Blaine's lap before Burt cleared his throat.

"Blaine, Kurt," he said firmly, though he looked a little guilty when they looked at him. "There are children present."

Kurt glanced over Blaine at Belle and smiled at the little girl. "Hey princess," he said, "guess what?"

"What?" she asked, practically standing on her seat to see Kurt over her dad.

"I love you, too," he said, his heart light yet full of love. Belle giggled and made grabby hands for Kurt so Blaine moved them around a bit and she crawled between their bodies.

"What do you say princess, should we keep him?" Blaine teased.

"Yes." She nodded, determined. "Forever," she added before planting a big wet kiss on Kurt's cheek. The table aw'ed before food arrived and they all had to sit back in their own seats. But Blaine's hand still found Kurt's under the table, their fingers laced and they knew, right then and there, that maybe forever was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter will be up soon! Promise!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. Once again I am so so sorry for the long wait! I can't help getting ill and all that.**

**Follow me on Tumblr too :)**

**Capturing-me(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**Ps. This was the longest chapter I've written!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: The final chapter is here! I had heaps of things I wanted to write in this and in the end I decided to cut it down heaps and just stick to the few main points at the start. I have a whole lot of ideas put away for this story if I choose to continue it(which I will put down at the end so I don't ruin this for you). I'd like to say thank you so much for your support and reviews, it's truly meant a lot to me having my work noticed by people. I have never finished a story before so I am hoping this is a good finish and you guys enjoy it just as much as I do. I will be starting a new story soon which you can read about at the end. Once again, thank you so very muchly, I am truly blessed. I'd also like to thank TheMuse19, my beta, who also has fics of her own on here so check them out!**

**Yes, yes I did change my pen name. I've gone from 'itsneverjustastory' to 'capturingme'**

**You can find me on Tumblr under 'capturing-me' :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blaine, Burt, Kurt, Mecedes, Rachel, Finn, Wes**

* * *

><p><strong>One year later.<strong>

"Kurt, babe, where are you?" Blaine called through the house. Now three days a week – unless Kurt had a show – he would babysit Belle whilst Blaine worked, Quinn would babysit three more and he always took Sundays off now so he always made sure he had a full day for Belle.

"Kitchen!" Kurt called back. A giggle echoed along the hall with his voice.

As Blaine entered the kitchen he was greeted with Belle at the table finger painting and Kurt behind the counter stirring a pot. "Mmm, what's for dinner? Smells wonderful." He kissed the top of Belle's head before walking behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

"Spaghetti Bologonese," Kurt tilted his head and kissed Blaine's nose. "How was work?"

Ever since Blaine started dating Kurt he had gradually started to open up about his sexuality around his workplace. Kurt had told him that if anyone left because of his sexuality then they weren't worth his hard work anyway. He had lost quite a few patients but at the same time he had gained quite a few more. Who knew that New Yorkers were looking for a gay-friendly doctor?

"It was great. Mrs. Loots said to say hello and she hopes you're well," he replied before going back to Belle, looking at her paintings. As he checked them out he continued to talk to Kurt. "So.. I've been thinking.. instead of having to come back and forth to mine all the time.. why don't you move in?" He paused "I mean.. we could go to yours but there isn't enough room for Belle.. we've been together for a year and practically live together anyway.. would save a lot of time.."

Kurt turned the stove off and turned around to Blaine. "You want me to move in?" he asked, walking over to the table and started piling up some of the dried paintings.

"Yeah.. I do.. I want to live together."

"Blaine love.. I would love to but with work.. it's such a long commute and I have late nights and mornings.. it's just hard to travel so far when I have the access to my apartment so close…" Kurt covered Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you; I love Belle; I wish it were easy to say yes but for all the other aspects of my life, my apartment is in the right place."

"So you do want to live with me?

"Blaine, love, I practically do half the week," Kurt leant over and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I love living with you."

"Then we'll get a new place.. together."

* * *

><p>Kurt ran his hand along the dark granite counter, thinking about the last few weeks. A week ago Blaine and Kurt had closed on their new house for their new house only a short commute from the main city. Kurt kept his apartment for late nights out. He even decided his parents could stay there when they visited, though the new house was big and would fit multiple guests at once. Kurt smiled to himself, stepping around some boxes. They'd packed up Blaine's house and most of his things from the apartment, which now looked pretty bare and would need redecorating, and moved in as soon as they could. For the last six days they'd worked nonstop, painting and moving, just to get it all together. Kurt took one last glance around the kitchen. It had dark wooden floors, white cabinets, a window looking out the backyard, a dishwasher, oven, stove and fridge. Kurt leant against the door frame smiling to himself; this would be the place he would make cookies with Belle and hand Blaine his lunch for the day. He wanted to make this the heart of the house, just like his mother had when he was a child. Sighing, he left the room and began exploring the rest of the house.<p>

When they started moving in, Blaine and Kurt had attacked Belle's room first. They wanted her to have a place to go that was ready for her, so that she could settle in instead of having a half-finished room. They'd painted the room pink, just like her old one, and accented it with white. She had a new trundle bed with a drawer underneath, when pulled open there was a secondary bed for when Belle had friends over. Kurt had painted an _Alice in Wonderland_-inspired mural on her wall, with a rabbit under a tree and castle in the background. He wanted Belle to still feel like a princess in her room, but wanted something she could grow with. Blaine had bought her new storage and lined it across one side of the room; above it Kurt had put framed photos of Emma, Blaine and himself with Belle as well as a classic Cinderella poster he had found on Ebay. Blaine's favourite part of the room was the hanging chair they'd put in the corner near all her books. He had begged Kurt to put one in their room but only received a pat on his shoulder at the idea. Blaine had spent time every night curled up in the swinging chair with Belle on his lap and a new book. He'd rock her slowly until she fell asleep, then move her to her bed.

They had also decorated two guest bedrooms together, wanting to get them out of the way so they could focus on the bigger rooms. The first room they had painted yellow, giving it a nice summer feel. Kurt added browns and whites to complement it. They had found an old dresser to which they had to added new handles, but it made a great focal point in the room. In the other guest bedroom they had simply put up brown textured wallpaper on the feature wall and painted the rest white and placed storage against one wall. Kurt had dressed the bed, placed some flowers in the room and put an old rocking horse in the corner to add something playful to the room. Kurt and Blaine had both secretly been watching each other as they put it together, silently agreeing that maybe one day this would be a nursery instead.

There was a bathroom next to Belle's room and close to the two guest bedrooms. Blaine had confessed that he hated showering when he was Belle's age, always wanted to run in the dirt and out of fear Kurt had made sure the room was perfect for the little girl. He was not looking forward to the day Belle no longer liked bathing if she decided to take after Blaine. As it was closest to Belle's room they had painted it pink and added a funky square design. They wanted her to think of it as her own, though it was one everyone used, and had made sure to put a big tub and some fun bins which she could use for her dirty clothes.

Their living room was still a bit of a mess. Like most of the house, it had dark wooden flooring. They had painted the walls a light grey and added white to complement it. Half of the room was taken up by the dining table, still wrapped up and unusable. The other half had Kurt's old white couches on Blaine's old rug amd a new entertainment system. Kurt's favourite part was the square box in the middle of the room which looked like it matched the couches. You could lift the top of it and inside were a whole lot of Belle's toys.

Kurt walked up the hallway, humming to his and Blaine's bedroom where he could hear his boyfriend and Belle laughing. Opening the door, Kurt was greeted by them stretched out on Kurt's old bed, Blaine in the process of tickling Belle. Blaine and Kurt's room was full of warm colours, yellow tones with greens and reds throughout the room. Blaine and Kurt were really lucky about their room; it had multiple attachments to it. On one side were two doors. One was to a walk-in closet, not too big but enough to move about with two people in there. It held both Kurt and Blaine's clothes and a bench in the closet. The other door on that wall led into the adjoining bathroom holding a large tub and shower-head as well as two sinks and counters for both Blaine and Kurt to use. Back in the bedroom in one corner, they had set up the biggest loveseat Blaine and Kurt could find with a matching foot-rest and a bookstand in the shape of a tree. Above the seat were frames full with their favourite photos of family, friends and most of all, each other.

The only room that hadn't at least been started was the study; Kurt was leaving that all up to Blaine as it was mostly going to be used by him. The only thing Kurt knew about it was the fact Blaine was putting frames somewhere in the room. He had asked Kurt to buy as many frames as he could next week.

"Come on you two," Kurt clapped his hands together, making the pair look up at him."I think we should go take a dip in the pool; what about you?"

Belle greeted him with a hyper scream and Blaine started bouncing up and down on the bed. Kurt laughed and ran his hand over his neck. It was going to be an adventure living full time with the Andersons.

* * *

><p><strong>A week before Kurt and Blaine's three-year anniversary<strong>

Blaine sat with Belle on his bed chewing his lips. "Listen Princess..." Kurt said to the seven-year-old "I have something important to ask you."

"Am I in trouble?" Belle asked, blinking up at her father as she settled next to him. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is there something you did wrong?" Blaine paused, watching Belle's eyes widen and shake her hair quickly. He filed that away to deal with later. He knew when his daughter was hiding something. "No, that's not it." Blaine took a deep breath. "I want to ask you what you think if I asked Kurt to marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt and Blaine's three-year anniversary<strong>

Kurt sighed as he fished his keys out of his pocket. He couldn't believe he had rehearsal on today of all days and that it had gone late. He had been hoping to have dinner with Blaine, to celebrate their day together whilst Belle was over at a friend's. But of course not, fate had other plans. He just hoped Blaine wouldn't be upset with him.

"Babe I'm home!" Kurt called out as he stepped into their house and closed the door behind him. He stepped into the living room, dropping his bag when he saw a simple candle lit in the hallway. Curious, Kurt walked up to the candle and found a note on the floor. '_Don't freak out. The house won't burn down_.' Kurt laughed because that was exactly what he was thinking as he stepped forward and found another candle half-way to their door. He found a second note. '_I missed you_.' Kurt blushed, looking around him. "Blaine, this is awfully romantic. Where are you?" he called out again. When he got no answer, he decided to play Blaine's game and walk to the front of their door where another candle was sitting. 'Please stay calm, and come inside.' Kurt raised an eyebrow before he pushed their bedroom door open. He straight away gasped as he was greeted with his bedroom covered in a warm glow from multiple candles placed around. Sitting at the end of their bed was Blaine holding a large sketch pad. He was dressed up in suit pants, a shirt, vest, dress shoes and Kurt's favourite blue bowtie. He looked breathtaking.

"You know... I'd yell at you about a fire if you weren't being so romantic," Kurt smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, I'm glad you're not yelling at me," Blaine winked at Kurt, standing up with the sketch book in hand. "Now, pay attention beautiful." Blaine lifted his free hand and must have pressed a button on their iPod dock player because violin music started filling the air.

Kurt flushed as he watched Blaine turn the cover of the sketch book over and began to look over the page with Blaine's handwriting. He read it out loud.

"_We've been together for three years_," Kurt read. Blaine changed the page. "_I haven't seen you for 1 day, 3 hours, 17 minutes and 7 seconds_." Kurt laughed softly. He had to spend the night at his apartment last night with his rehearsals running so late. Blaine quickly changed the page a few times; Kurt read along. "_8 seconds, 9 seconds.. 10 seconds._. Yes Blaine I get the point." They both laughed. Kurt watched Blaine blush and turn the page for him to read out. "_But I don't want to spend another second without you,_" Kurt read, his chest feeling warm and his smile soft. "Blaine.." he said quietly,, "I'm not going anywhere." Blaine smiled and motioned to the sketch book, telling him to read on. "_Even though you annoy me.._" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I annoy you?" Blaine quickly changed the page. "_You make me listen to Justin Beiber... You steal my covers... You insist Zac Efron is hotter than Taylor Lautner." _Kurt hummed at that. Blaine changed the page again. "_But with all your flaws_, _you are more real to me_," he read out. Blaine continued to turn the pages. "_I love you... I love you for believing in me, in Belle. I love you for making me a better person, a better father, a better man._" Kurt blinked back tears, his voice coming out thick with emotion. "_I love you for sacrificing for Belle and me, for accepting us as a team. For being the one that opened me up and showed me I had to let love in again... to show Belle what true happiness is_." Kurt sniffed, leaning heavily against the door for support. Blaine turned to the last page. "_I love you for trusting me, for reading all this. Now I have one question._"

Blaine put the sketch book down on the bed and turned back to Kurt. He closed the gap between them, smiling nervously at Kurt as he dropped down onto one knee. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as his breath hitched, his eyes widened and heart raced. Blaine pulled a small box out of his back pocket and held it up to Kurt. He opened it to reveal a ring with a sapphire heart in the middle of several small diamonds. Blaine spoke for the first time that day as Kurt shook with giddiness.

"Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>11 months later.<strong>

Kurt paced back and forth in his room as his bridemaids finished their hair and makeup. He looked down at the words written down in front of him, the words that spilled his heart out for the world to hear. Something was still wrong; something was missing, and he only had 30 more minutes until he had to walk down the aisle and become an Anderson.

Blaine was in a similar state in his room, though he was waiting on his groomsmen to get ready. He was too hyper, to excited for what was about to happen. Finally the moment was here and he couldn't let anything go wrong. He wished Belle could be with him right now, give him a final kiss and hug but she was busy getting ready as the flower girl.

* * *

><p>They'd hired out a country club for the wedding, with one main venue room for the reception, several rooms for the wedding party to get ready in, as well as the garden for the wedding ceremony. The garden was in full bloom, the grass freshly mowed and lined with rows of white seats parted by a small dirt pathway. Blaine and Kurt would be wed under an archway, covered in vines and flowers, by Lisa, their celebrant.<p>

After countless hours of planning Kurt had finally picked out their colour scheme to consist of whites, greys and purples. Each seat in the garden had purples bows on it; the invitations had been light grey with white and purple accents. Inside the reception room there were light purple tablecloths covering each table, flower pieces in the middle; ribbons and flowers decorated the walls.

When Kurt had walked Belle through the room earlier she had squealed at everything; when Kurt asked if she liked it she proceeded to say it was like magic. Kurt had squeezed her hand and taken her back to get ready.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed heavily as he fixed his tie and turned to his wedding party. His wedding party was sure interesting to look at. In front of the dressing table was Alice, fixing her light purple wig that she'd spent all morning cutting into a bob. Kurt had to admit it did wonders for her jaw line. Walking out of the bathroom was Mercedes, towing Rachel along behind her with perfectly styled hair. Kurt ran eyes over each girl's outfit, seeing if anything was missing. Each girl was wearing a light grey dress that hugged around their chests and flowed freely around their legs. Around their waist was a purple ribbon; paired with the dress were light purple shoes that matched the ribbon. They each had white roses to carry that matched Kurt's slightly larger bouquet.<p>

Kurt was dressed in grey tailored suit pants, a white dress shirt that was tucked in and a fitted grey vest that matched his pants. He had a purple handkerchief his dad had given to him in his vest pocket as well as a purple bow tie and black dress shoes. Alice had helped him style his hair into a coif and he was all set to get married.

"It's almost time," Belle said as she walked over to Alice so that her ribbon could be fixed. Kurt's eyes roamed over the girl who he was proud to call his step-daughter. Her dress was a younger version of the bridesmaids' dress, with an Empire waist and shorter skirt.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked down at his hands again. Once Alice was done Kurt crouched down and kissed Belle's cheek. "Belle go see your father before we start; I'm sure he'll want to see his Princess all dressed up. We'll meet you in the hall when it's time to go; just don't wander off."

"Okay, but I'm not spying for you," she said firmly, causing the others to laugh. Kurt gave her a soft smile and shook his head, mouthing 'go' in reply. He stood up as the girl ran from the room, her dress flowing in the air. As she left, Burt walked in with a proud smile.

"You ready to be Mister Kurt Anderson?" his father asked him.

"I think I was born ready."

* * *

><p>Blaine grumbled as his shaking hands refused to tie his bowtie. Wes stepped forward and slapped his hands away and began to do it up for him.<p>

"Just relax man. This is your day; enjoy it. Though I do wish to complain once again about the groomsmen having to carry flowerrs too," Wes grumbled, flattening the tie and stepping away.

"Kurt wanted it," Blaine explained. Wes pulled a face in return. "Hey, don't be like that. I think he wanted them so we can both throw them because you know, he's not going to wear a garter in front of you all and I'm not taking it off with my teeth. I like it though," Blaine walked over to where his flowers were, they were the same as Kurt's. "He's taking my last name; the least I can do is throw some flowers."

"Aww, you're going to make me cry before the wedding even starts," Jake, one of Blaine's work friends, said as he stepped out of the bathroom. Blaine sighed and turned to check over his wedding party.

They were all dressed in grey suits with light purple vests and white shirts. Blaine had begged them all to wear bowties so each wore a purple bow tie darker than Kurt's and his own. Blaine's outfit was his grey suit pants with a white short-sleeved shirt. When he originally told Kurt the boy had pursed his lips at Blaine, unimpressed until Blaine had put the shirt on and shown him. They had to buy a new shirt after Kurt practically ripped the first one off Blaine, mumbling things about his arms and shoulders. Blaine chuckled at the memory as he fixed his purple suspenders and checked on his bowtie. He had secretly found out which bowtie Kurt had bought for himself and found a matching one.

Shaking with nerves, he was about to start inspecting the boys' clothes again, because if anything went wrong he would surely scream, when the door opened and an angel stood patiently.

"Do I look pretty Daddy?" she asked, spinning around.

* * *

><p>Belle stepped out of the doors as the music started and the guests stood. She smiled brightly at all the faces watching her, some she knew, others she didn't, as she dropped the white petals onto the ground just like Kurt had shown her. She stood to the side once she reached the archway and waited for father. She felt a little nervous standing on her but soon enough the wedding party began to come down the pathway in pairs. First came Alice and Jake, followed by Mercedes and Wes and finally Finn and Rachel; they then separated at the aisle and stood on their assigned sides. The girls stood on the left, with Belle, and the boys stood on the right. Once they had settled the music changed again. Belle peered down the aisle as she shifted from foot to foot. Her father began to walk down the aisle with her papa. As soon as her father was close enough Belle ran over to him and took his other hand, walking him the last few steps. Everyone watching 'awed' as Blaine smiled down at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine leant down and kissed Belle forehead. "Good girl," he said softly before Alice stepped forward and took Belle's hand, bringing the little girl to her spot again and Blaine straightened up, preparing to see his future husband walk down the aisle.<p>

Blaine's eyes lit up as Kurt stepped out onto the pathway with his arm hooked in his father's. For a moment Kurt was caught up saying something to his father before he looked up and their eyes locked. Blaine could have sworn there were 100 guests watching them, but at that moment the only person that mattered was Kurt who was slowly walking toward him, toward their marriage, toward their forever.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading! If you could review I'd love you dearly. I am hoping to get to 150 reviews for this story as sort of a personal goal but hey if I don't get there I'll just have to write another amazing story :3<strong>

**I may be making a sequel for this story. I wanted to finish here because it closed one chapter of their lives and really, it could drag on and on if I wished to write it all. So if I decide to pick a second story of this it will involve them a few years down the track looking at adoption and there will be Alice's wedding as well as a new character that would be Belle's love interest. Is it a boy, is a a girl? Who ever Belle falls in love with her Daddy and Pa will be there for her.**

**New Story alert; I will be writing a new story soon, it's already planned out (except the end GRR too many plot bunnies!). It's a Sebastian centered fic. Once again it's AU from canon but not completely. Basically Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittney see this kid at Lima Bean a lot and each time he comes in he's more jumpier and scared looking. That kid is Sebastian Smythe, who attends a private school and gets beaten up for his sexuality. When he rocks up one day limping, black eye and his clothes in his bag the four of them know they have to step in. Sebastian moves in with Britt and starts attending McKinley where he starts to get that Sebastian sass we all know and love. I'm thinking he will get a love interest but I'm on the edge of who, seeing as I am really shipping Kurt/Sebastian right now but also adore my Klaine. We shall see. Keep an eye out for that!**


End file.
